The Family We Fight For
by Sargerogue
Summary: Sequel to The Family We Gain. When we last left the Sarah Rogers and her growing family, they were starting to play one risky game. Now nearly ten years later the game gets a little too close to home for comfort. After an attempt to take James Rogers fails and leaves the family wounded, how will the family move on from this? Will they fight for a lost family member? T just in case
1. Story Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Note: This story is a continuation of The Family We Gain, The Captain and the Widow, and The Soldier and the Spy. This won't make any sense unless you read those first, or at least The Family We Gain. **

* * *

"Mommy will you tell me a story?"

"Sure thing sweetheart," Sarah Barton said with a soft chuckle. She pulled her daughter's blankets up under her chin and smoothed the soft blond locks that fell into the child's face.

"I heard story!" a voice declared from the doorway. Sarah turned to see a number of children crowding the door. From Torunn, the oldest of the children, to Sarah's own darling daughter Stephanie, the children all loved the stories that Sarah would tell them. Torunn beamed at Sarah. "Can we listen too Aunt Sarah?"

"All right kids, gather round." Her older students looked in the room with questioning faces. Sarah nodded in approval. "Sassa, why don't you sit with me and Stephanie?" Sarah asked. The blue-eyed little girl peered up at her. "Come on sweetheart. Your father has told me that you fall asleep at story time. Come here." Sassa climbed into Sarah's lap silently. Sarah kissed the silky black hair and rubbed her back lovingly. The ten year old was the spitting image of her father. She came to live with Sarah shortly after some turmoil in Asgard had made it necessary for the Princes to remain there for a time. It had been a few months and neither brother had time to visit their daughters.

The kids took up spots around the room. Torunn climbed onto the bed and snuggled in next to Stephanie. The older blond smiled excitedly at her younger friend. Anthony Stark, or better known as the notorious mischief-maker AJ, settled down on the floor next to Sarah's sons Barney and Howard. The three were theorizing on which story Sarah would tell tonight. Henry Pym, Jr., or Pym as most of the kids called him, settled in against the footboard. Azari, the son of King T'Challa and Storm who had been attending school in America for a number of years now, found a comfortable place to crouch on top of one of Stephanie's short bookcases. Frankie Barton and his cousin James Rogers settled in against Stephanie's beanbag chair. They both acted as if they were too old for stories but secretly enjoyed it when Sarah told her tales.

Cassandra "Cassie" Lang plopped down on the floor next to the bed and looked up at Sarah with an amused smile. Nearly an adult now, Cassie had heard nearly all of Sarah's stories over the years but she never tired of them. Sarah's words would create such vivid pictures of the past that Cassie felt that if she closed her eyes and opened them again she might be standing in the middle of a battlefield watching a battle unfold. Elijah "Eli" Bradley took a seat next to her. The young super soldier had rarely heard Sarah tell her stories to the children. Rumor had it she was amazing so Eli decided to listen in to see if it was true. Kate Bishop was just interested to hear which of the missions or events in Sarah's life would be told this time around. Last week's story had been about a trip to WWII.

"What story would you kids like to hear tonight?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Tell them about your wedding day!" a voice shouted near the doorway. Sarah turned to face the door as Johnny Storm strolled by. "That was a fun event. Oh, Aaron just touched down on the helicarrier. I'm out for the night. I'll see you bright an early for training."

"Goodnight Johnny." He waved to the kids and walked out. The students laughed at the behavior of one of their teachers. "Well would you like to hear about the wedding day?" Sarah asked. The response made Sarah smile. The kids were always curious about any good story she had. "All right, it was oh about ten years ago I suppose. The day started with an emergency call out at four in the morning," Sarah started.

* * *

_"Are you kidding me Fury? It's four in the morning!" Tony complained at the Avengers and company assembled at the helicarrier. "And we have a wedding in a few hours!" _

_"I'm sorry Stark but there's an emergency. Sarah you can go back home or work coordinator with Coulson, your choice," Fury said glancing at the pregnant woman. One look from Aaron and her father silenced any objections that had started in Sarah's throat. "Looks like Emil Blonsky has some friends that broke him out." Fury looked over at Bruce who froze up at the thought. "After he was broken out, it seems his benefactor injected a few others with Hulk juice as the techs call it. The Abomination is currently tearing apart the bases in New Mexico with his new friends. Contain and detain." The group let out a growl and turned for the door. _

_Aaron strolled over to his soon to be wife. "I love you sweetheart. I'll be back soon, I promise." He wiped away the tear starting to form in the corner of her eye. "See you at the wedding." _

_"You come back safe," she whispered before hugging him tenderly. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He knelt down and kissed her stomach next. _

_"Be good for Mommy," he whispered to his unborn children. "Daddy will be home soon." He stood and left her behind. Coulson walked over and held out an earpiece for her. She thanked him and slipped it in. He gave her the briefing packet before turning away. _

_"I'm sorry Sarah," Fury said as she made to pass him on the way out of the room. "I-." _

_"I swear to God, Fury, if my Aaron or anyone dies on that team, I will tear out your eye." She gave him one of her sideways glares. "One day. One day out of the whole Goddamn year I wanted peace for me and my family as I got married but you send them on a mission! What about the X-Men? The Fantastic Four? They could have gone!" Sarah left the Director in the silence of the conference room. He looked at the floor sadly. He hadn't bothered to tell her he had already called in those two teams who had then requested backup. He had tried to prevent all this. _

_Tim Dugan the Third walked over to Sarah as she glanced at the monitor screens. He held out a coffee and she took it in silence. He stared at the screens himself. "You going to be all right?" Tim asked her. _

_"I don't know," she replied before sipping the drink. Sharon Carter came up next to her and put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. _

_"It'll be all right," Sharon insisted. "Don't be too hard on the Grouch; he's got all four teams in on this." Sarah looked at Sharon sharply. Sharon snapped her fingers at one of the SHIELD lackeys around them. The status of each of the teams popped up. "He tried." _

_"Now I feel like an ass," she grumbled. Sharon chuckled at that. "I have a feeling we're going to have to reschedule the wedding. Again." _

_"What was the cause last time?" Tim asked as he bent down to look closer at a screen. "Let me guess." He paused. "Aliens?" _

_"Yes. The Malekith incident," Sarah replied. Tim cringed at the memory. He had been part of the team that went to England to help with the cleanup. It had not been a pretty sight. _

_"Avengers are on scene," someone called. The trio walked over to Coulson's side. Sarah could only cringe as she saw her family being thrown around by the Abomination. _

_"Sir we have incoming!" Maria Hill yelled. Fury looked at her sharply. "Three jets and five missiles!" _

_"Evasive action. All stations operational!" Fury looked at Sarah. "I want you safe. Sharon, take her." Sharon and Tim dragged Sarah out of the room. They made it well inside the ship before the first blast hit. Sharon broke Sarah's fall. _

_"Sharon? Sharon!" Sarah cried. The younger blond was unconscious on the floor. Tim drew his pistol and fired at someone coming down the hall. Sarah drew Sharon's pistol and joined in. SHIELD agents swarmed behind them long enough that Tim and Sarah were able to remove Sharon from the scene. Sarah handed Sharon off to Tim. _

_"Get her to the infirmary. If this is an invasion I want my suit," Sarah told him. Tim looked like he was going to argue but Sarah already started to run off. She slid into the suit room and keyed up her suit. She already had on the sync suit Tony had redesigned for her. With practiced ease, she pulled on the gauntlets, locked down the shin guards, clipped on her belt, and threw on her shoulder unit that expanded to protect her neck and the bottom of her face. _

_"J, you in the suit?" Sarah asked as she took hold of her weapons. _

_"Yes ma'am." _

_"Status of the helicarrier?" _

_"Enemy infiltrators headed your way ma'am." Sarah let out an annoyed growl before charging out of the room and into the hall. _

_"This was supposed to be my wedding day!" _

_Four hours later, Sarah found herself arguing with a doctor. _

_"I'm fine Doc! It's just a broken arm." The doctor leveled a glare with her. "And a few broken ribs. You seriously can't hold me here all day. I've had a bad enough day already." He pointed at the wheelchair in front of him. She swore at him before sitting down in the wheelchair. He was carting her off to whatever room she was supposed to stay in tonight on the ground base. The helicarrier had taken heavy damage in the fight forcing it to land. She, along with the rest of the injured, had been moved to a nearby SHIELD hospital. Instead of going home to the Tower for treatment, she had to get it here. _

_"Wait, where are we headed?" she asked. The rooms were behind them as they walked. She saw the sign for the cafeteria and raised a confused eyebrow. The door opened and Steve was standing there in his uniform. The doctor parked the wheelchair and smiled. _

_"Well we couldn't let the bride miss her own wedding," the doctor said with a chuckle. He held out a hand to help her up. Steve and the doctor managed to get her standing even as the tears started to flow. She looked at who was there and barely held in the tears. _

_Peter was leaning on Loki for support. He was sporting a nasty leg wound it looked like. Her boys smiled at her from their place in the group. Luke, Danny, Ava, and Sam were all holding ice packs to various injuries. Sharon and Tim were seated in wheelchairs next to the rest of the young people. They smiled at her despite the pain it caused Tim at the split lip he sported. _

_Nearby Clint was holding Bobbi close to him while she adjusted her arm in a sling. Bruce was helping Natasha remain standing. Her mother looked beat up and there was blood splattering her uniform. Natasha gave her a weak smile as Natalia snuck over and held her up on the other side. Tony had his arms wrapped around Pepper while sporting a few cuts. Thor was trying to shake the ash from his hair. Buck was leaning on Bucky sporting a few nasty bruises. Rhodes was thanking Fury Jr. for an ice pack when she walked in. The Pyms and Scott Lang were all exchanging ideas but stopped when they came in. Carol Danvers and Jennifer Walters were trying to rid themselves of the disheveled look they both had. _

_Nearby Logan stood with Laura and Rogue. The trio looked a little worse for wear but not bad all things considered. T'Challa was holding his wounded Storm close and murmuring reassuring words into her ear. Gambit weaved his way through the crowd to stand with Rogue. The Summers brothers were being doted on by Emma Frost. Hank McCoy stood alongside Kitty Pryde, Juilee, and Bobby. Professor X wheeled up next to the group and glanced at his students and friends in worry. _

_Phil was helping Maria into a seat as she nursed what looked to be a broken leg. The Fantastic Four gathered around them, all four looking a bit roughed up. A number of other superheroes and agents gathered there in the cafeteria, all looking worse for wear but smiling at the young bride. _

_At the end of their make shift aisle stood Director Fury, SJ, and Aaron. Fury's coat was half burned off and he sported a black eye but the old man was smiling nonetheless. SJ, with half his suit burned off, was holding Aaron up while trying to keep hold of two rings in his hand. He glanced at Aaron and then back at his sister to make sure Aaron was ready for their marriage. Aaron's hair was coated in ash. He had burns on his arm covered by bandages but his uniform showed the damage. She could see the bandages under his uniform and the blood on his pants. Her beloved Aaron looked like hell. _

_Some of the girls, Sarah always said Natalia started it, started to hum the bride's march as Steve led her down the aisle. The tears followed freely as she walked the aisle with Steve. Fury smiled as they got to the front of the aisle. _

_So what if their day hadn't started out too good. In the end, they still ended up married. _

* * *

Sarah looked about at the children around her. She had added in details about the fights and the battles waged. She spoke of the way Fury had wrestled ten men to the ground with ease. She gave the children what they wished, a good story with a pretty happy ending.

Sassa was asleep in her arms. Stephanie was sound asleep on the bed. Pym had dozed off a few minutes before. A number of the other children looked quite tired. She sighed and stood up with Sassa in her arms.

"I'll take her," Torunn said.

"Thank you Torunn."

"Will you tell us another story tomorrow night?" Torunn asked as she took Sassa into her arms.

"Sure thing," Sarah reassured her. "All right kids, let get you all off to bed."

"I'll take Pym to his room," James said coming up. "Good story sis."

"Thanks little brother. Sleep well." She watched all the kids stumble groggily out of the room. She had the house AI JOCASTA tell her when they were all in bed. Meanwhile she took her sons to their room and tucked them in. She kissed their heads gently and turned the lights off.

The school was quiet as she made her way down to the kitchen. The rest of the students had long since gone to bed leaving Sarah up all by herself. She knew that Laura and Natalia were sleeping already. Buck was off on a mission somewhere in South America. While she felt that the silence was a little unnerving, she enjoyed a bit of time to herself.

She heard the front door open and shut as she drank a cup of hot chocolate. His arms wrapped around her slowly a few minutes later and he kissed her neck tenderly. Sarah smiled fondly and turned her head to look back at her husband. Thanks to an accident five years prior, the young Archer was forever locked into the age he was, just like his wife. Aaron had a new cut over his eye but looked relatively unharmed.

"How did the mission go?" she asked turn around in his arms to face him.

"It was long and boring," he replied. He dropped his head down onto her chest. "I'm just glad to be home. Kids in bed?"

"Yep. They got to hear the wedding story tonight." Aaron chuckled at the thought. "You should go to bed."

"Then you're coming with me," he informed her. "I want my wife in my arms tonight." Sarah chuckled and led him up the stairs to their room. He threw his clothes on the dressed and pulled on a pair of slacks. They climbed into their comfortable king sized bed and shared a late night kiss. "Sleep well Sarah."

"You too Aaron. I love you." He smiled and buried his face into her back. She heard him drift off to sleep shortly after. His soft snores lulled her to sleep not to long after that.

It was hours later that the hairs on the back of Sarah's neck stood on end. She removed Aaron's arms from her waist. He looked up at her groggily.

"What?" he asked.

"Something feels off. JOCASTA?" Sarah asked standing up.

"We seem to have a guest ma'am. It appears to be Junior." Sarah and Aaron shared a knowing look before climbing down the staircase to the foyer. Steven Junior, who had gone from SJ to Junior in the past years, was closing the door as they arrived. His arm was wrapped protectively around his ribs as the lights turned on. He looked over his shoulder at them and smiled.

"Hey," he chuckled. "Sorry if I woke you. Dude Aaron you look like hell."

"I just got home a few hours ago. You hurt?" Aaron asked as they reached him.

"A bit." There was silence between the trio as they made their way to the elevator hidden in the fireplace. The elevator came to a stop on one of the shiny levels of the medical wing of the underground base beneath the school. The lights flicked on as they made their way to one of the exam rooms.

"Any news?" Sarah inquired as she retrieved the medical kit.

"Skull is planning on attacking the school within the next week or so. He hasn't told me when. He just told me to stay at the school and when he attacks to grab James." Sarah's hands faltered as she pulled out bandages. "I have no choice Sarah."

"This is starting to become a very risky gambit here," Aaron pointed out. "I mean they're just kids. Sarah maybe we should stop this operation. This is just getting to personal." Aaron helped Sarah with taking care of Junior.

"I want to finish this," Junior insisted. "We've invested almost ten years into this Sarah. You can't expect me to leave it be."

Sarah refused to meet his eye. She had been thinking much the same thing. The first few years had been spent working Junior into Skull's inner circle. Now Junior was in the circle and damn near Skull's second in command. They were so close to taking him down; they just needed the right moment to put a bullet in the base of head. But something in her told her they had to stop. This was getting too close to the chest and to home. Sarah's mind drifted to her children, her three little miracles.

"Sis?" Junior asked hesitantly.

"I need some air," she muttered before swiftly walking away.

She was halfway across the foyer headed for the stairs when the front doors were blown into the building. She yelled out as the heavy door smashed into her from behind and pinned her to the staircase. She managed to move some and looked behind her to see the Red Skull and a number of his lackeys standing in her foyer.

"JOCASTA!"

"Defense protocols activated. Danger level red."

"Sarah!" She looked up the stairs to see Laura headed her way. Aaron and Junior appeared in the hallway and attacked the HYDRA men. Laura came up next to her and cut the door away enough that Sarah could push it up. "You all right?" Laura asked.

"Protect the kids," Sarah hissed throwing the slab of door at three HYDRA soldiers. "Go!" Laura hesitated but took off anyway. Natalia ran down the staircase and threw a gun to Sarah who slid down the banister to join the fight.

A metal shield flew by her head as she battled. She spotted her father and the rest of the Avengers on scene, including Pepper who was wearing one of Tony's armors surprisingly. Natasha reached her oldest child and handed her another gun.

"Just like vacation all over again eh sweetheart?" Natasha laughed as she took out another intruder.

"Agreed."

"Your father wants us to grab Natalia and go protect the kids. He sent Junior too." Sarah's heart stopped them. She tore away from her mother and dragged her sister up the stairs.

"Grab James," Sarah snapped at Natalia as they ran with Natasha close behind. "Grab him and hide!"

"Sarah what is going on?"

"No Uncle Junior! No!" Sarah then heard a sound she had only heard one other time, Stephanie screaming. Sarah ran faster and crashed into the door of the safe room. Junior stood over a severely beaten Laura. Laura's eyes flickered up to Sarah as she entered. Sarah let out a feral growl at the sight of her terrified daughter.

"Now you've done it," AJ muttered before Sarah leapt at her brother. She wrestled Junior to the ground and slammed her fist repeatedly into his face.

"Sarah, get off your brother!" Natasha yelled.

"Junior did that to Laura," Natalia countered.

"Talia I gave you an order!" Sarah snapped. Natalia grabbed James and hauled him out the door. "Mom, take the rest!" She was suddenly flipped over by her brother who delivered a sharp blow to her jaw. Sarah countered with a knee to the groin and her hands slamming into his ear. The kids were clear by the time the pair made it to their feet.

"Move Sarah or I will hurt you," Junior threatened.

"You could always let me capture you," Sarah countered.

"Sarah, move," Junior pleaded.

"No."

"Fine." Sarah ran at him again but he pulled the one thing she thought he would never do. The paralytic covered bullet ripped through her chest. She staggered immediately as the paralytic took hold. Junior caught her and lowered her into the rocking chair. "I'm sorry Sister but I will complete the mission. I am sorry." Sarah saw it before Junior heard the whiz of a knife in the air. It hit him in the lower back. He turned and shot blindly. If Sarah's vocal cords had been working, she would have screamed. Stephanie collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"What have you done?" Natasha demanded from the doorway. Junior fired again and Natasha fell just outside the door in the hall. He walked out casting a tearful glance at Stephanie. Sarah heard the distant shout of James in the hallway. She heard James scream Natalia's name just after another shot went off. She then saw James pointing a gun at his own brother just outside the doorway. James shot Junior in the shoulder and told him if he didn't leave the next one would be in his heart. Junior did the smart thing and walked away.

Sarah had cleared most of the paralytic from her body by then. She crawled across the floor to Stephanie's side. "AARON!" Sarah's cry was heard throughout the school. "BRUCE! SOMEONE!" James was trying to stop the bleeding. Stephanie's chest was red with blood. Sarah's darling little girl looked up at her with tears.

"Mommy," she whispered.

"We're going to fix you up, I promise," Sarah insisted. She shook intensely as she forced herself to her feet and picked up Stephanie. James continued to put pressure on the wound as the other kids came to help Natasha, Natalia, and Laura. Sarah and James stumbled through the halls to the foyer stairs. The fight was just ending. Aaron looked up the stairs as Sarah's legs failed. Pepper caught her and lowered her to the ground. The Hulk shrunk down to Bruce and ran up the stairs.

"Oh my god," he whispered staring at Stephanie. "Who?"

"J-Junior," Sarah cried. She kissed Stephanie's forehead. "Someone help her please!"

"Mom, Talia, and Laura are hurt too," James whispered as Steve reached them.

"Pepper, take Stephanie to the hospital. Tony, take Sarah. They're both treading a fine line. Go!" Bruce ordered. Pepper took Stephanie while Tony took Sarah. The pair rocketed off to the SHIELD hospital as SHIELD medics pulled up on scene.

Natasha stumbled down the stairs into Steve's arms. Through her tears, she told him what had happened as they waited for the medics to climb up to them. Talia and Laura were shipped off together followed closely by Natasha and Kate.

"Daddy," came the frightened voices of Aaron's sons. He looked down at them crying already. "Are Mommy and Sissy going to make it?"

"I don't know," Aaron cried before falling to the ground. His sons fell into him and hugged their father. The Avengers gathered all the children of the school up and checked for injuries. Over the next few hours they moved all the children and a bit of their belongings to Avengers Mansion where the children would stay until the school was rebuilt.

It was Peter Parker who took on the mission of driving the emotionally compromised Steve, Clint, and Aaron to the hospital to see the girls. When MJ told him who was calling for a ride he didn't hesitate to come. The four of them couldn't make it to the Avengers level of the hospital fast enough in the elevator. The doctor met them at the elevator door.

"How are they?" Steve and Aaron blurted out at the same time.

"Natasha and Natalia are both unconscious from blood loss but are steady. We've put them in the same room. Sarah is already awake and is wheeling herself down to see Stephanie." The doctor paused at that moment. Aaron's legs started to quiver. "Stephanie experienced severe blood loss. It's a miracle she survived as long as she did. She's in the ICU. The bullet went through her lung and nicked the heart. She'll be out for quite some time I suspect. We hope that she will make a full recovery but whatever drug all four of them had in them, it took a good bit out of Stephanie before it cleared her system. You can go see her. Last room on the right." Aaron shoved past him and sprinted down the hall. He skidded to a stop in front of the door and looked in.

Sarah was barely standing next to the bed. Her body was shaking from the effort to remain standing. She was sobbing while smoothing Stephanie's hair.

"Sarah," Aaron whispered. She turned to face him.

"Aaron," she cried and fell into his waiting arms. They stood there crying in each other's arms while staring down at their youngest child wondering if she'd live to see Christmas just a few weeks away.

"He may be my brother," Sarah whispered into Aaron's chest, "but he will pay for this Aaron. He can claim it was for the mission but I'm going to make him pay." Aaron nodded silently. He kissed her temple gently. He personally intended on throwing Junior in a cell and torturing him for a few days before he'd even consider accepting an apology. This went beyond the mission they had set forth to do years earlier. Now the growing fear that maybe, just maybe Junior had switched sides became a very real possibility. Before he feared that Sarah would never doubt her brother, but now he was certain she did. He just hoped that Junior was in agony of shooting his niece wherever the man was. It was what he deserved.

* * *

Junior winced as the whip ripped across his back for the fifteenth time. He bit his lip to keep any noise from escaping. The Red Skull chuckled before bringing the whip down again on the young man's back. _Sixteen J. Just four more, just four more._ The mantra he had been using to count down gave him little comfort as the seventeenth one hit where he had a hole in his back. He barely smothered the yelp that wanted to come out. He'd give his niece credit, she was good with a knife. The eighteenth hit came and he wished he at least had his feet on the floor. His arms were strained from the pressure of being hung by his wrists off the ground. The burning in his wrists was starting to hurt. The nineteenth hit came. He could have cried out in happiness knowing his punishment for failing the Skull would soon be over. The last hit came and Junior let his body relax.

The chains holding him up opened up soundlessly. Junior crumbled to the ground with a grunt. His arms shook as he pushed himself up off the floor and looked at the Skull. Schmidt chuckled at the annoyed look on the young man's face. Schmidt threw Junior his shirt and a bottle of scotch.

"Clean yourself up boy. I'll let you heal before I send you on your next mission. Consider it part of the holiday spirit." The look Schmidt gave Junior told him he was going to hate himself when the next mission came. He left Junior to his thoughts thankfully after muttering something about useless help in German.

The walk to Junior's new quarters was a long and silent one. He sent a hateful growl at any agent that dared look him let alone talk to him. One of the nurses tried to ask if he needed help with his wounds but he yelled at her to mind her own damn business. That alone told the rest of the base to steer away from the man. Junior had no patience for dealing with people today. Not after the events of today. Not after what he had done.

He glanced at the bathroom when he walked into his new room. He wanted to be home in a warm bed with his sister tending to each of those marks on his back with her gentle hands. Instead, he was in this cold room left to tend to his back all by himself. He knew he should take a shower to get all the blood off him before taking care of the wounds but something else was weighing on his mind. He knew he shouldn't but he had to.

He found his League communication device buried under some of his gear in the room. He sat down on the bed and activated the screen. He debated who to call for information. He wanted to call and apologize to Laura. He loved her and he had beaten her near death to complete his stupid mission for Schmidt. He then thought about Sarah. She would probably be in the hospital in bed right now. He winced remembering he had shot his sister and their mother as well. He knew he couldn't call her. Steve would just tell him to come home and face the music. It had to be someone on the League. Someone that would know exactly how everyone was. He swallowed and called Aaron hoping his brother-in-law would at least give him the chance to speak.

Aaron picked up on the first ring. "You have a lot of nerve!" Aaron hissed into the phone.

"Aaron shut up," Junior snarled right back. "Please just," he took a deep breath, "tell me I didn't kill them."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line and Junior heard a door closing. Aaron answered softly which meant he wasn't completely alone. "Laura's already walking. Natasha was just sent with Talia to the Avengers Manor for rest. They were stable enough to move to the medical wing there. They called in the Doc to take care of the wounded. Sarah's well enough that she threw a doctor into a wall already despite collapsing immediately after. She's passed on at Stephanie's bedside right now. Cried herself to sleep." The last four words had the biggest impact on Junior. He swallowed as the tears brimmed in his eyes. He had to clear his throat a few times before he managed to ask his next question.

"Is Steph going to be all right?" The heartbreak was evident in his voice. He could practically see Aaron debating on tell him. "Aaron please I need to know."

"They're not sure," Aaron confessed. "They don't even know how she made it to the hospital alive. The bullet went through her lungs and nicked her heart. The paralytic did the most damage." Aaron could hear Junior sobbing from his end of the line. He felt no sympathy for his brother-in-law. "Your sister has sworn vengeance against you. If I get my hands on you, well you won't see daylight for a few days but that will be the worst of your problems if I get ahold of you. The whole family is out for your head. Fury put you on his secret most wanted list. This plan to take Schmidt down, Junior we're all done. This was the last straw. We can't risk anymore on this. I'm sorry. No one in the League will give you shelter. We won't help you either. If you come home now and explain maybe it won't be bad but if you stay on this suicide mission you're in it alone." Aaron paused and Junior heard a sharp intake of air. "Shit! No Sarah! Go sit with Stephanie. No!" Junior flinched as he heard a fist connect with what he suspected to be Aaron's cut and he started to swear up a storm.

"The next time I see you," came the deadly voice of his sister, "I will make you suffer for what you have done Junior. If my daughter dies there is not a thing in the Nine Realms or any dimension that will be able to save you from my wrath. You stopped being my brother when you pulled that trigger." Sarah then hung up on him.

Junior sat on the edge of his bed in stunned silence. His sister had essentially told him he had just written his own death warrant. Tears dripped off his face and landed on his pants. He knew a few things for sure. He could never go home. He could never face them again. If his niece died, he'd give his sister the bullets and tell her to give him the same wounds so he could die as he had killed her. He deserved no less than that fate.

The screams passing agents heard were blamed on his wounds but were none of the sort. No, Steven Grant Rogers, Jr., was screaming in agony over the fate of his dearly little niece. His angelic niece he told stories to when she couldn't sleep, that darling little girl that looked up to him for as long as he could remember, the niece that he might have killed. He screamed until his throat was raw and he coughed blood onto the floor. He fell to the floor and cried.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**_So, one hell of a way to start off a story eh? Took me long enough to figure out just how I wanted this story to start, and yes there's a reason why there is such a large time skip between this and the previous story. I just couldn't see putting the kids in this really young. _**

**_Anyway I have a small problem. I need to add in more student characters at the Avengers school that Aaron and Sarah run. So if you have any suggestions I'd appreciate them. I added three other Marvel characters in for the school type combo and gave Loki a daughter. I also added two more people to the Avengers team, you'll see them later on. If you have any suggestions or characters I will be happy to get them from you for use. _**

**_So I expect the next up date will either be this weekend or during my Christmas break, depends on how much my Personal Finance homework will give me issues. _**

**_Please review, I'd love to hear suggestions and your thoughts. I'm not going to write ahead like I did with the last story, promise. _**


	2. For the Sake of Stephanie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

Steve walked into the ICU room with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. Aaron had called him saying that maybe he could talk a little sense into Sarah. The soldier had agreed and quickly came sending Aaron home to go tend to his sons. Steve had brought with him the hot chocolate and a few of Stephanie's stuffed animals. He had the child's quilt on his shoulder sent along by her grandmother. He brought a pair of dog tags to remind her that grandpa was always watching. He nearly broke down in the doorway when he heard the beeping.

"Sarah," he whispered. His daughter looked up from the bedside. She was sitting in one of the hospital chairs holding Stephanie's hand in her own. "I brought some things." He held out the hot chocolate to his oldest child. She managed a smile in thanks as he pulled up a seat. He set the stuffed animals down on the chair before unfolding the blanket. He gently laid it on top of the hospital blanket and clipped the dog tags around her neck. He tucked the stuffed animals in around her. Sarah managed another smile at the sentiment. "I sent Aaron to look after Howard and Barney. They'd like to see you."

"I…I know," she breathed out. She brought Stephanie's hand to her lips and brushed her lips over the child's knuckles. "Up until it happened, I don't think I ever realized how bad it must have been when you and Mom had to watch me nearly die all those times. I know now what it feels like and it scares me. Dad what if I lose her?"

"Oh sweetie." Steve pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. Sarah started to sob into his shoulder. Steve put her cup up and pulled his grown daughter into his lap. She curled up into a ball and cried. He held her closer murmuring reassuring words into her ear. Even after she stopped crying, Steve held her tight against him. He knew she didn't want to be alone especially now.

There was a knock on the door. Sarah looked up at the doctor who held up a folder.

"We have the last batch of results back," he informed them. "Your blood transfusion didn't help much. It looks like she's in for a rough road ahead." Sarah screamed into her father's shoulder. He held her closer and shushed his daughter. The doctor left the file and the room.

"Sarah, Sarah I need you to listen to me," Steve whispered. Sarah looked up at him still whimpering. "I know you want to stay here but you can't. You heard the doctor; it's going to be a long road okay? I'll sit with her and I have Clint coming with Bucky. Bucky will take you home. You need to see your sons."

"I-I can't just leave her, Dad!" Sarah countered.

"Sweetheart you have to take care of yourself too. Remember all those times you'd get hurt? What was the first thing you'd reprimand me about when you really came around?" he countered.

"Not taking care of yourself," Sarah murmured.

"Exactly. Go home. The doc cleared you yesterday for that. You've been her a week sweetheart. You need to see your sons and the rest of the family. They need you." Sarah nodded softly. There was another knock at the door. They both turned to see Clint and Bucky. Sarah ran to them both and hugged them tightly.

"Shush, shush," Clint whispered and held her close. He kissed the side of her head. "It's okay. It's okay. It'll all be okay." Sarah nodded numbly. Bucky hugged her next and held her up when her legs failed. "Talia and Kate have the next shift kiddo. Go rest." Sarah gave him a nod as Bucky picked her up. He carried her all the way out to the car and set her in.

"How are you holding up?" he asked as they got underway.

"I'm so scared Bucky," she whispered. "So scared for her."

"She'll pull through. She's a Barton and a Rogers. She's too damn stubborn not to, just like her mother." Sarah managed a halfhearted smile at the thought.

"How are my sons?" she asked after a few minutes of tense silence. Bucky glanced at her but didn't reply.

The door from the garage into the house was open when they pulled in. Sarah was barely out the door when she felt to familiar weights cling to her legs. She picked up her sons and they wrapped their bodies around her. They were crying into her shoulders as she carried them into the house. Aaron met them at the door and guided her to the living room. She held her sons for hours trying to calm them. It took three long hours to calm them down by which time they had cried themselves to sleep. Bucky and Buck carried the boys up to their room while Pepper brought over food.

"You haven't eaten a decent meal in days. Aaron's kept us updated," Pepper explained as she set the tray down on her legs.

"Thank you Pepper." The red head had been smart enough to make sure the food was easy to eat. "How is everyone?" she asked.

"Ask me yourself," Laura scoffed coming into the room. Aaron took the plate allowing Sarah to hug her friend. "God you look like hell. You need to take care of yourself Sarah."

"So everyone is telling me." She separated and wrapped her arms around Talia before the younger sister could break down. "I'm glad you're all right Sis."

"You and Steph had everyone so scared," Talia whispered. Natasha came over and hugged both her daughters. They shared tears.

"Sis?" Sarah turned at the voice. James had red eyes and looked like the last good sleep he had gotten was the night before the attack. Sarah bent and hugged her brother firmly. He clung to her crying into her shoulder. "I was so scared. All that blood. You and her."

"I know, I know," Sarah whispered kissing his head. "Thank you little brother. You helped save her. You did good."

"I did?" James asked. She nodded and James managed a smile. Sarah rubbed his back comfortingly before her mother shooed him off to bed with Torunn to make sure he went to bed. All the kids were double to quadruple bunking and as the oldest Torunn was in charge of making sure they all did as they were told. Sarah turned back to her family who motioned to the kitchen.

The kitchen table had grown, as had the number of chairs. They settled down and Sarah finished the rest of her dinner. It seemed as if all the people that the Avengers knew had shown up to help with repairs and tending to the kids. The conversations were geared toward the repairs until Clint and Steve returned from the hospital. Once they sat down the table grew quiet.

"What got into Junior?" Steve asked slowly looking at his sister. Sarah knew him best after all. Aaron looked at Sarah and set a hand on hers. "What do you two know?" Steve demanded. Sarah cast her eyes across the table at Peter who tossed her a small tablet and a holographic projector disk. She put the disk on the table and booted it up. She kept her eyes down away from the disapproving looks of the parents. "What were you thinking?" Steve demanded. "This has been going on almost ten years?!"

"We had to do something!" Sarah snapped back. "Skull came after Junior once. We knew he would again. When the kids were born that strengthened the need to take him out. He was going to come after our family! Better to have a person on the inside. That's why I ran so fast when the attack happened and Mom told me you sent Junior. I knew he was going for James. I was going to end the damn mission that night! It was getting to dangerous for all of us! I was going to end it Dad. I just wanted more backing before I told Junior. I needed support. Junior wouldn't have stopped unless we had certain people wanting this to end."

"Who else is in on this?" Tony asked.

"A lot of them Stark, but leave it be," Xavier said sternly. "This goes farther than just your team. I was informed a number of years ago of their little mission. I apologize for not informing you but I was sworn to secrecy."

"Thank you Professor," Sarah whispered. "Junior called the first night in the hospital." The room was a void of noise then. "He wanted to know if he had killed anyone. Aaron talked to him." All eyes turned to Aaron.

"It nearly killed him when he heard about Stephanie." The group was silent. Junior was one of their own. No one was quite sure how to move on from this all.

The first to move was Sarah. She shoved her chair back and took off for some unknown destination. No one bothered to follow her. They all knew this side of Sarah. Steve looked at Aaron after a few minutes.

"Are you still in contact with him Aaron?" Steve asked.

"I can contact him and him I." Steve nodded in thought.

"Keep us updated if he contacts you." Aaron didn't respond but he knew he would have to follow Steve's orders. He heard his boys crying upstairs and took off with Natasha on his heels. Steve looked at Peter who avoided his eyes.

"Steve what are we going to do?" Tony asked. "He's family. He probably figures he's not welcome here anymore."

"I wonder where he got that idea," Laura scoffed. She shook her head. "Leave him be. He'll make his choice on his own." She walked off in tears. A number of people raised an eyebrow at that. Few knew that Laura and Junior had been dating for years. It had killed her inside when he betrayed her.

Logan walked over to Steve and set a hand on his friend's shoulder. The old war buddies shared a look. This was going to be a long and bloody event in their lives but they'd work through it. Steve put a hand on Logan's and nodded.

"I'm going to watch the kid. It's been a week after all, that's enough time for the Skull to try something," Logan commented. Bucky tagged along with Logan. Everyone would rest a little easier if they knew Stephanie was safe.

"Peter a word," Steve said firmly before standing. Peter sent a worried glance over to Buck before following Steve out of the room. They made it to the living room. Steve was quiet for a few minutes before turning to look at the family pictures on the wall. "How's Ian?" Peter looked at his hands. Ian was his seven year old son who adored little Stephanie Barton.

"He's locked himself in a closest and only comes out for the bathroom and food," Peter replied. "He's lost without her." Peter looked at Steve slowly. "Steve I hope you realize that we never meant for any of this to happen. We wanted to bring him to justice. We have files to put him away for eternity we just needed the right time to grab him. Junior never meant to hurt anyone. He's too kind for that."

"I…I know," Steve said. He took a ragged breath. "Peter, can you contact my son as well?" Steve looked to Peter. The boy was digging around in his pockets. He pulled out a small communications device that reminded him of something Sarah had designed years earlier. He scrolled through the names before selecting Junior's name. He held the device out to Steve.

"All you have to do is press the number." Steve took it with shaky hands. "Just make sure I get it back." Steve nodded and Peter left him.

The device was small. It fit in the palm of Steve's hand. He stared at the name for a few more minutes before pressing the number. He walked to the window and stared out at the street. He waited for his son to answer. He just wanted to hear his son's voice.

* * *

Junior sat in the loft apartment of a small warehouse he was renting. Schmidt had sent him back to New York with his new mission. He told the young man to find a residence that he could go to when in New York. This place fit his purposes.

A soft ringing filled the air. He looked at the League communicator sitting on his bedside table. He debated if he should just letting it ring. In the end, he knew he should pick up the device and find out who was contacting him.

The screen flashed "Spidey" in dark letters. Junior let out a laugh. Why did it have to be Peter that called him? Was the older man going to tell him how heartbroken Ian was? Was he going to tell Junior that his sister was out for blood? Or was he going to tell him that his niece had died? He didn't want to answer it as those questions buzzed around in his head.

"Hello Peter," Junior said slowly after clicking the button.

"It's not Peter, son," came his dad's strong voice. He could hear the slight quiver in his father's voice. It was unnerving to hear such a strong man so near to breaking down. "Is this a good time?"

"Uh sure." Junior took a deep breath. His dad was calling him. This was bad, very bad. What was he going to do now? "I'm surprised you called."

"I asked Peter if there was a way to get ahold of you. Junior can we talk just father to son in person? I just need to see you son," Steve confessed. Junior wanted to say no. He needed to say no. However, his heart betrayed him and he told his father the address of his warehouse. "Thank you son."

"I'll see you soon Dad."

* * *

Sarah found herself back in Stephanie's room. She didn't remember walking to the hospital or climbing the stairs. She didn't remember throwing Logan, Bucky, Talia and Kate out either. All she could remember was sitting down next to her child and reciting stories that she knew her darling daughter loved.

There was a knock at the door. She turned to snap at the intruder but the words caught in her throat. She threw herself into his strong arms and hid her face in his black hair. Larger arms wrapped around them both.

"Hush, Sarah, all will be well again," Thor promised.

"We will see to it," Loki continued. Sarah looked up at them and nodded numbly. Loki kissed her forehead and held her close for a while longer. Thor checked on Stephanie followed by Sif and Sigyn. The trio cast a worried glance at Loki who nodded. Another woman walked in. She bore a regality similar to that of Frigga. "Sarah I do not know if you remember her but this is Lady Eir." Sarah looked up at the woman that leaned over her daughter. "She is Asgard's best healer."

The woman turned to address Sarah. Her fair hair swayed at the motion. She placed a hand on Stephanie's arm and smiled.

"If you shall allow it, Lady Sarah of Midgard, I shall take her to Asgard where she will be mended in time. These wounds will take a good deal of time and rest even by Asgardian standards. She will mend in my care I assure you," Eir said.

Sarah turned back to Loki who nodded reassuringly. "I shall watch over her as well, my dear little sister," Loki promised.

"I must talk with the family first," Sarah managed to say after a few attempts to talk.

"The women shall stay here and protect her," Thor decided. "We shall talk with the family and get the full story on the events that have transpired."

Sarah stepped away from Loki and kissed Stephanie's head gently. "I'll be back soon." She looked at Eir and bowed her head in respect. Sigyn hugged her gently and assured her that Stephanie would be safe under their guard. Sif swore to her that no harm would come to the child.

The sons of Odin walked alongside Sarah. She told them the tale of the fight and what her brother had done. Loki agreed that the mission should have been ended before the event happened and apologized for not being there to back up her position. Thor glared at his brother upon realizing that his younger brother was a member of this League Sarah had mentioned. He gave her a long lecture on her actions but stopped mid lecture when he saw how sad the young woman had become. He then kissed her head and remained silent for the remainder of the walk.

The Avengers Mansion was still alive when the trio walked in. Apparently Laura and Steve had come back shortly before and they both looked a little roughed up. No one could get the pair to tell them what had happened. Thor cleared his throat as they reached the kitchen. Aaron was instantly at his wife's side upon seeing the fresh tear streaks on her face.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Aaron demanded.

"It is my fault, Aaron," Thor said somberly. "I was lecturing her and upset her. I realized my error in judgment a little late." Steve came over and kissed Sarah's head. She looked up at her father who smiled sadly down at her.

"You're not angry anymore?" Sarah questioned.

"How could I be? If I was your age I would have done the same thing. I'm sorry sweetheart." Sarah snuggled into his chest and he held her close. Loki smiled at the happy reunion. He looked at Thor who was thinking similar thoughts. "So Thor, Loki, good to see you again," Steve said after a minute.

"I wish it was under better circumstances my friend," Thor replied. "We come bearing help."

"How?" Janet asked.

"Lady Eir," Loki answered. "She is the best healer in all of Asgard. She believes that if she was to take Stephanie to Asgard she could heal her completely but it would take time."

Aaron looked down to Sarah as she wrapped an arm around him. He took in her look and nodded. "If it will help her yes," Aaron agreed. "She should go to Asgard."

"Thor may I ask a favor of you?" Steve asked suddenly. The whole family looked to him in surprise. "Take the younger kids to Asgard. This is going to be a very bloody event I suspect. James was the target last time. If you could take Torunn and all the children younger than her to Asgard until this settles I think everyone here would rest a little easier." Steve looked to the other parents who agreed. "We are sending a number of the students to Xavier's until this settles but family should be with family."

"I believe that is the best idea for everyone. I shall return to Asgard and inform my father and the palace. Loki will see to the preparations. Will we be taking anyone other than the children?" Thor asked.

"A few adults should go just to oversee the children," Natasha piped up. "Talia I want you to go with them." Talia nodded silently. It would also protect her from Schmidt if she went. "Who else?"

"I'll go," Bobbi volunteered. "It'll be best for Francis."

"Pepper I want you to go too," Tony said glancing at his wife. "For your safety and to take care of AJ. I don't want either of your hurt."

"Okay honey."

"I shall return at daybreak with help for the move," Thor said before leaving the group.

"Bring only your items you cannot bear to part with and a few changes of clothes. It will take a few days for Unnr to produce your wardrobes," Loki informed them. "We should inform the children, yes?"

"Let them sleep. We will wake them early in the morning," Steve said. "Now off to bed all of you."

"Dad can I talk to you first?" Sarah asked. Steve nodded and the pair settled down at the table. The kitchen soon emptied out leaving the two alone. Sarah looked at her hands and then up at her father. "Dad I'm sorry for my actions. What I did… I'm a bad leader. I made a horrible error. I won't do it again and I leave my team in Aaron's hands or Laura's. I'm not fit to command."

"You're wrong dear." Sarah looked up at him surprised. "You played something I once thought about but didn't want to face. You made a good call. However, calling it off would have been the right step at this stage," Steve agreed. "I'm glad you saw that you did make a mistake though. Now it is up to you to fix it. You don't turn your back on family, even when they do." A grin crossed Sarah's face and she let out a laugh.

"Did you just quote Furious 6?" Sarah asked. Steve's grin confirmed it. "You've been watching too many movies again Old Man." She stood up and kissed Steve's head. "Good night Dad. I'll make this right, I promise."

Sarah walked away and left Steve in the dim light of the kitchen. He stared at his hands and the small communication device he had hidden in his palm. It was newer and it had one number in it.

"I know you will baby girl, I just hope you'll forgive me in the end too," he whispered. He told JARVIS to turn off the lights and joined his wife for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Sarah stared at the picture in her hand. Aaron pulled her into his lap on their bed as their sons climbed into the bed as well. The twins curled up hugging each other around the teddy bear that laid between them. They fell asleep listening to Sarah hum lullabies she sang to all the children when they were babies.

"I still remember when Stephanie was born," Sarah murmured softly.

"Who could forget?" Aaron chuckled into her ear.

_Aaron pulled Sarah from the crashed SUV with a bit of effort. Bruce crawled out after her as Loki freed an unconscious Clint from the front of the vehicle. The screams of other trapped civilians flooded the tunnel. That last remaining echoes of the explosions at the entrances dissipated at long last. The pile up of vehicles had finally come to a halt as well._

_"Aaron, pain, pain," Sarah panted out. _

_"Where?" Aaron asked quickly. _

_"No Aaron, pain!" Sarah screeched and doubled over in his arms. She let out a cry and held her womb. _

_"Oh! Oh! Bruce labor!" Aaron shouted and held his wife up. _

_"Shit! Uh does anyone have blankets?!" Bruce shouted at the general population around them. A mother a few cars away pulled out blankets. She sent her oldest son over with them. An ambulance not too far away brought over a general kit. "Lay her down on the blanket Aaron." Aaron lowered his wife down and shushed her gently. The ambulance brought over a few pillows and the medic helped Bruce prep Sarah for birth. _

_"Loki, Aaron help her," Bruce ordered as he slipped on a pair of sterile gloves. "All right Sarah I need you to push. Can you do that? Push." _

_Her screams echoed throughout the tunnel along with the coaxing of those around her. A nurse made her way through the crowd with a bottle of water and a rag and dabbed the sweat away from her brow. _

_"One more push," Bruce told Sarah. "Just one more." Sarah cried louder as she gave the final push she had in her. Bruce smiled and the paramedic next to him handed him rags to wipe the child off. The nurse cut the umbilical cord with a sterile pair of scissors from the ambulance. She then helped Bruce wrap the child in a blanket someone gave them. Aaron and Loki carried Sarah over to an open truck bed where a few civilians had made a makeshift bed. Bruce came over with the baby and smiled as he gave the child to Sarah. _

_"It's a girl," the nurse said happily. _

_"Stephanie," Sarah murmured. "Stephanie Margret Barton." _

_A blast occurred down the tunnel and Iron Man zoomed up. Tony's face appeared as the face mask slid up. _

_"What did we-?" He stared at the child. "You gave birth! STEVE GET DOWN HERE!" _

_Sarah laughed weakly and leaned into Aaron. He kissed her head gently and smiled. Just another day in the Avengers lives._

* * *

**_Finally I updated! I was having the hardest time figuring out what to include. _**

**_Oh and to clear one thing up, the events of Thor the Dark World sort of occurred. Yes Jane was affected but she never hooked up with Thor in the end. No Loki didn't take over Asgard. No Frigga didn't die. So essentially the brothers just worked through the problem. _**

**_On that note, Iron Man 3 events would have also occurred but slightly different. We'll say that the Stark family took a vacation to California and encountered Killian. AJ got a away to the Mansion but Pepper was taken by Killian. She did get the whole powers thing but Tony managed to stop the exploding factor so she possesses the abilities of enhanced agility, tissue regeneration, the ability to control her body heat, and superhuman strength though with some help from Stark Tech they have managed to tone down all of those abilities so they are not too noticeable and only come of use during dire situations. Tony now has the arc reactor out as well. I know I should just back Pepper normal but I don't see a way to completely remove the Extremis Virus. If someone does please tell me because she does good in a suit not with genetic enhancements. _**

**_Anyway I have a couple of questions I want to run past you. _**

**_1) I'm going to kill someone off later on, I'd like to see who you think would be the best to kill off to have a big impact on the family. (Can't be Schmidt.)_**

**_2) I'm working on the universe where Sarah and Loki hooked up. Well while working on that I discovered that I had a lot better idea to start it off with so, should I change the name of Sarah or keep it while working on that story? I'm going to use a lot of characters that have appeared in this universe, like SJ, so yeah I could use an opinion there. _**

**_3) I had a review for the last story that intrigued me. Someone said that Sarah should have still been paired with Peter. I wanted to know if there was anyone that would be interested in that? If there is I'll come up with another universe with a Sarah Rogers and have her with Peter. (That's kind of what I'm planning to do with the Loki Universe actually.) _**

**_4) Um...What was my fourth one... Oh right! I'm thinking this story started like the day after Thanksgiving and shall end right before or around Christmas because I'd like to see the family having Christmas together. How's that time line sound? It means a lot will be packed into a short period of time after all. _**

**_So anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. I value all opinions and ideas. Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Happy New Year._**


	3. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

Torunn groaned as Sarah's voice flitted into her brain. She mumbled something about five minutes more but the older woman did not relent. Torunn huffed and pushed the hair from her face.

Sarah was kneeling next to her bed with a half-sad smile. She ran her fingers across Torunn's face and let out her own sigh. The expression she wore worried Torunn. She knew most of Sarah's expressions but this one was not one she was familiar with.

"What is it Sarah?" Torunn asked sitting up slowly as not to disturb Sassa who was sleeping behind her against the wall. "Has something happened?"

"Wake the other children and bring them to the living room," Sarah said softly. "I am sorry it is so early." Torunn nodded sleepily and climbed out of bed. She woke Sassa who groggily climbed into her cousin's arms. Once Torunn had woke James the process went much faster. Soon all of the children were filing down the stairs and into the living room.

"Father!"

"Uncle!"

Torunn and Sassa jumped into Loki's arms. He chuckled and swung the girls around smiling proudly at them. Sassa snuggled into his arms and started to ramble on about something. Loki silenced her after a few moments and held her close. The kids looked around at all those present. Even Ian Parker, who they went to school with but he lived with his parents, was present. Lying next to Ian was a duffle bag. MJ looked like she had been crying and Peter was struggling to keep it together.

"What's going on?" James asked. His nephews clung to him as they saw their own parents' expressions. "Mom? Dad?"

"You children are going to Asgard," Sarah told him. "It is for your own safety until this whole thing is over. Stephanie is going as well. Lady Eir of Asgard believes she can heal Stephanie. Loki, Thor, Talia, Pepper, and Bobbi are going to look after you there."

"I don't want to leave!" Howard cried and ran into his mother's arms. He sobbed into her chest as she knelt and held him close. "Don't make us go Mom. Please!"

"Son," Aaron said softly kneeling with them now, "son this is for your safety. Stephanie was nearly killed. James was supposed to be kidnapped. We can't risk you children again. It hurts us just as much if not worse than it hurts you. We'll miss you every day."

Barney ran into Aaron's arms and started to cry. Natasha took hold of her youngest son and hugged him tight. The tears she had fought back started to emerge. AJ argued with Tony but finally relented when his mother took him into her arms and cried with him. Frank looked at Bobbi and Clint slowly. His parents gave him a knowing look and he walked out of the room to pack. He knew that look and he would not fight it. Azari looked to his parents who had arrived a few days before. T'Challa nodded slowly and Storm took her son into her arms. It killed her a little inside that he had to leave but it was for his own safety. Pym was curled up in his father's arms while his mother snuggled him from behind. Torunn looked around at her family worriedly as did Sassa. For the two Asgardians they were going home but they were also being taken away from their family. It hurt them inside. Torunn wanted nothing more than to stay and help with the battle ahead but she knew it would never be allowed.

Ian made the first move as the children started to calm down. He walked over to Howard and Barney. The twins looked down at the younger boy who was clutching a stuffed animal that Stephanie had given him for his birthday.

"We do it for her," Ian whispered. "We have to be there for her."

No one could deny the boy. Howard and Barney nodded in unison. They would do it for their sister. Everything was for their sister.

Loki cleared his throat and said, "We must pack. Thor will return soon with help for the move. Pack only what you can't be separated from along with a few changes of clothes. You will be given clothes in Asgard. Torunn you're in charge."

"Yes Uncle." The children filed out of the room in sniffles and mumbled words of anger.

"Where are the older students?" Natasha asked Sarah.

"Cassie, Kate, and Elijah are salvaging their gear from the school. I told them to go to Xavier's but they refused. They will remain and help," Sarah told her.

A loud roaring sound came from the front yard. Loki cast a glance out the window to the Bifrost spot that had been made in the yard years ago. Thor stood there with Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Surprisingly, Queen Frigga stood on the other side of a cart. She looked tired and worn. Next to her was a young boy that peered at his surroundings curiously.

"They have arrived," Loki announced. "Frigga is among them as is young Gunnarr." Sarah flinched at the name. She looked to Loki hesitantly. "It is his youngest brother Sarah, rest easy. Mother has been caring for him since his father was killed."

"Gunnarr?" Aaron asked his wife.

"His older brother was my boyfriend during my time in Asgard," Sarah confessed. "But he died many years ago protecting me." She patted Aaron's arm and left the group.

Thor had reached the front door by the time Sarah opened it. Frigga pushed past her son and hugged the young woman firmly.

"Oh child how I know your pain," she whispered. "How do you fair?"

"Better," Sarah whispered. She hugged Frigga back and smiled up at the older woman. "It is good to see you again."

"How could I stay away with all that has happened? Where are the children?"

"Grandmother!" Torunn's shout alerted the rest of the children to Frigga's arrival. Soon the Queen of Asgard was surrounded by the younger children, most of which looked up to her as a grandmother. She had become a part of their lives once Torunn had been born and continued to be one through the years.

"Hello children," she chuckled and hugged each one. Torunn jumped into her father's waiting arms. Thor let out a hearty chuckle and kissed his child's forehead affectionately.

"Frigga, it is good to see you again," Natasha said.

"Yes it is good to see you all as well. We have a cart for all your belongings. Gunnarr help the children. I see young AJ is bringing a defense suit, that is good," Frigga chuckled. Gunnarr conversed with Torunn and Sassa for a moment before helping to carry their belongings out to the cart. The kids tackled the Warriors Three who chuckled at the cuteness they were presented with. Frigga turned to Steve and Sarah as they stood next to each other. "They will be safe with us. I have already arranged their rooms and lessons for them all. They will be safe with us."

"Thank you Frigga," Steve said with true gratitude. "Sif, Sigyn, and Eir are transporting Stephanie here as we speak." The sound of a vehicle pulling up at the front gate reached their ears. Coulson pushed the gates to the property open to allow the stretcher through. Sif and Sigyn led the stretcher into the yard with Eir close behind holding the child's stuffed animals in her arms.

The group was silent as they gathered around the cart. Thor and Loki gently lifted Stephanie from the stretcher and placed her in a cot waiting for her in the cart. Loki looked to Sarah as she stood at the end of the cart. He nodded softly and moved aside for the young mother.

Sarah knelt next to the cot with Aaron. She stroked her little girl's hair and smiled sadly. Her lips glided over her forehead as tears dripped onto the child's face.

"I love you so much sweetheart," she murmured against her skin. "You'll be safe in Asgard. You'll be okay sweetheart, I promise. Uncle Loki will take good care of you. I love you." Sarah smoothed her hair one more time before climbing out of the cart with her dad's help. Aaron kissed his daughter's hand and her forehead.

"You'll be home soon sweetheart. We'll make this all better," Aaron told her. "Daddy loves you sweetheart." Aaron kissed her head one more time before turning to his sons as they climbed into the cart. "You protect your sister, boys. I'm counting on you."

"Yes Dad," they said together. They settled in next to their sister. Frigga and Eir joined them. Frigga set her hands on the boys' shoulders and gave them an encouraging smile.

"Be good kids," Steve said to the whole group. "We'll have you back soon."

"By Christmas?" Pym asked.

"By Christmas," Tony promised. "Take care of each other."

"May Odin be with you," Torunn said from her place next to Thor. "And if any perish I hope Valhalla awaits you."

"I could not have said it better myself," Thor chuckled. He kissed his daughter's head. "Be safe my friends. Make the family whole again." The final shouts of goodbye were given. Pepper, Bobbi, and Talia stood with the cart and smiled at their family. They would be brave for the children.

"Heimdall we are ready," Loki said to the sky. He sent one more look to his Midgardian family before the Bifrost opened leaving the yard empty.

* * *

Junior stared at the picture in his hand. It was a family portrait taken last Christmas. The Avengers plus their friends and students were standing on an Alaskan mountain covered in snow. They had gone to that small little town that Sarah and Aaron had run off to years before. They had a permanent home there now and they vacationed there every so often. It had been one of the happiest times of their lives.

His eyes strayed to Stephanie. She was covered in snow and holding two snowballs above her head. Her face was lit up like the sun with her million-watt smile. She was sitting on Junior's shoulders. He was looking up at her affectionately. Moments after the picture had been taken she smashed the snowballs into his face starting a snowball war.

His computer sent off a tone. He looked up and groaned. Schmidt was calling him. He set the picture down and crossed the room to his computer. He sat down and keyed in his access code. The webcam clicked on, the screen came to life. Schmidt gave him a diabolical smile.

"How is New York Leutnant?" Schmidt asked.

"Cold," was the gruff reply.

"Observation status?"

"I set up recon bots last night."

"Good boy. I will contact you tomorrow with your mission." The screen cut. Junior turned the whole assembly off and walked away. He hated being here. He hated sticking to the mission but he had to do this. He had to redeem himself. He had to make it up to his sister and his family. More importantly, he had to make it up to Stephanie.

There was a tone at his door. He glanced at his surveillance camera before jumping to the floor of the warehouse. He pulled open the solid metal door with no effort.

"I thought I told you it wasn't safe to come here," he growled before letting her in.

"Since when have I ever done anything safe?" Laura countered. She pushed her hair back behind her ear as he secured the door. "I had to see you. I miss you."

"We saw each other yesterday when-."

"I know but that doesn't mean that I don't miss you," Laura murmured. Junior crossed his arms in defiance. Laura gave him a pout before placing her hands on his shoulders. "Aren't you glad to see me?" She held his eyes for a few moments. A sigh went through him and he nodded. He unfolded his arms only to fold them around her seconds later. She put her face in the crook of his neck and smiled. "I wish you could come home."

"So do I," he whispered. "But I have to do this first. We'll be together when it's all over." She nodded and clutched the front of his shirt.

Junior angled his face and kissed her forehead. He worked his way down to her lips. She wound her fingers through his hair and kissed back. They pulled back breathless. They would have as much of each other as they could before they had to part ways again.

* * *

James watched the garden below him from the balcony of his bedroom. The loose tunic he had been given for dinner was warm enough for the cool Asgardian weather. He let out a shiver as a breeze swept through the palace.

Below him the younger children were playing. Ian was it in a game of tag against Pym, Howard, Barney, Sassa, Azari, AJ and the sad little Asgardian boy Gunnarr. Frank was perched in a tree close by watching the group. Bobbi, Pepper, and Talia were conversing with Frigga at a table nearby. Torun was nowhere to be found. James suspected she would be found sitting next to Stephanie's bed. It had become a silent agreement among the older kids; they would take shifts watching over the youngest Barton.

Thor strolled over to his mother and sat down with the women. The wives of the sons of Odin soon joined them. They were in deep converse about something but James could care less. His mind was plagued by other thoughts. He was worried for Sarah and Junior. He wanted to go home.

"Hello James." He recognized the smooth voice before the thin hand landed on his shoulder. James cast a look up at his dark haired uncle. Loki smiled reassuringly to his nephew. "I know this is tough."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Loki watched the garden with his nephew for a time. "Everything will be all right James."

"How can everyone be so happy?" James asked looking down at the kids. "Our families-"

"James they're putting on a face. They're all hurting just as much as you are." Loki leaned against the railing backwards and looked down at the red haired young boy. "I want nothing else than to be on Midgard fighting this fight but I also recognize the fact that someone must keep you all safe."

"I just want to go home," James whispered. Loki knelt and hugged the young boy close. James hugged back and buried his face in Loki's hair. Loki smiled softly and rubbed his back.

"I can show you what's going on in Midgard if you wish," Loki offered. "Well I can contact your sister at the least." James nodded slowly. Loki smiled and brought a hand up to the air. He whispered a few words and an orb appeared. "Look James."

"Hello James," Sarah said from the other side. "Are you doing all right James?" Sarah asked.

"I want to come home," James told her.

"I know. We're working on it. Mom sends her love."

"Be safe Sarah," James murmured.

"Of course little brother. Loki will look after you. He's a good uncle right?" James nodded and glanced at his uncle. "I've got to go but I'll try to talk to you again James. If not, have Loki try for Aaron or Dad. I love you little brother."

"I love you too," James replied.

"We will talk again soon Sarah," Loki promised. Loki closed the connection. "You have nothing to worry about James. Now come, I believe Stephanie and Torunn could use some company." Loki guided his young charge from the room. He was happy to see the smile that soon graced his nephew's face. Sometimes a little call home was all it took.

* * *

The mansion was oddly quiet. The sound of punching resonated through the halls in the early morning air. If one was to follow the sounds they would find Steve Rogers destroying his fifteenth punching bag of the night. He hauled a new bag up to the hook while a robot brought out three newly repaired ones.

"Trouble sleeping?" Clint called from the doorway. Steve stopped mid swing and looked at the man. "I thought so. Don't worry you're in the same boat as most of us. I think the only ones that are managing to sleep are the remaining students. Sarah and Aaron are trying to keep Tony from going to the liquor store right now."

"Where's Natasha?" Steve asked plopping down on a bench. He swallowed half a water bottle and wiped his forehead. Clint casually walked over and leaned against a pillar of the workout room.

"She went to SHIELD. She wanted to catch up on some paperwork or something like that," Clint answered. "Bucky went with her to make sure nothing happened to her. Buck and Laura are watching a movie marathon in the living room. The Pyms are down in the labs. T'Challa and Storm went out on patrol with Peter. MJ is trying to organize some of Stark Industries things for Tony while Pepper's away. I told her to go get Sarah."

"Bruce in the Hulk Chamber?" Steve guessed.

"Yep. He's meditating. Jessica took off to patrol New Jersey I think. Scott went with her. Carol and Jen are somewhere else keeping an eye out. Sam is checking over the defense systems with Logan and Rhodes. It seems no one wants to sleep tonight."

"Can you blame them?"

"Not really. I keep thinking about Junior. He knows all our hideouts. What if he comes again?" Clint asked.

"He's not stupid enough to attack us here when all of us are here. No if he attacks it will be when someone is alone. From now on no one is to go out alone," Steve ordered. He rubbed his tired face and sighed. "I hope this ends well Clint, I really do. I don't want to lose anyone."

"None of us do," Clint agreed. "None of us do." Silence took over the building as if those words rung through the structure. Everyone stopped a moment and stared at the floor before looking at each other. Clint's words seemed to radiate from everyone's hearts.

"Then let's make sure no one dies," Steve said after a moment. "No one." The unspoken words to include Junior were still heard in Clint's mind. He just hoped they could pull that off in the end.

* * *

**_I bet you weren't expecting an update so soon. Anyway shitty chapter I know. _**

**_Please can I get more than just Hydro (who is my friend and I bug for reviews) to review this chapter? Please? Just something. _**

**_So anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. I value all opinions and ideas. Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Happy New Year._**


	4. What's the Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

_**THANK YOU JUNIPER FOR REVIEWING! I liked your review. **_

* * *

Junior watched the fresh snow fall outside the window of his loft. What many would see as a winter wonderland he saw as a waiting battlefield. He could see the vague shape of Stark Tower miles away. He traced the building with his finger. Memories crept into his mind.

_Junior waited patiently for the phone to pick up. He understood that his sister had children but he could really use her right now. He glanced at his blood-covered hand. He could feel the bullet lodged against a rib. It hurt every time he breathed. _

_The phone finally clicked. "Hello?" _

_"Sis, I'm at the safe house and I need medical before I even get back to the Tower for Christmas," he groaned. "Hurry please." _

_"You got it." She hung up leaving him in silence. His hand shook as he dropped the phone and fell onto the bed. Two years he had been playing the double agent now. His parents thought he was off on a trip with a friend while he had really been on a mission for Schmidt. He barely made it back to New York. If this was how this was going to go, he wasn't sure he could handle it in the long run. _

_The door opened down stairs and two sets of feet pounded their way up the staircase. He heard the faucet running and the changing of clothes. The door to the small sterile room was pushed open by his sister and Laura. Despite the masks covering their faces he could see the worry in their eyes. _

_"At least you prepped yourself," Sarah said noting how his shirt was already off and he was relatively dirt free. _

_"I tried to do it myself," Junior informed her. Laura was administering the drugs necessary to make this as painless as possible. Sarah was prepping the bandages. "Let's just get it over with." _

_"You're in good hands," Laura assured him before moving to assist Sarah. "It'll all be over soon and we'll be eating turkey and ham with the rest of the family in no time." Junior chuckled at the thought. Just another day in the life of an Avenger._

Slim hands ran around his stomach and brushed his ribs. They ran up his sides and touched the bare skin over his heart. Her soft hair tickled his back. He looked down at her over his shoulder.

"Laura," he murmured. "You know coming to see me in the dead of the night is not the brightest thing for you to do." She chuckled casting him a mischievous look.

"I know." He turned around kissed her gently. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he picked her up by the knees. He chuckled at the way she nuzzled his bangs playfully.

A pinging noise resonated from his computer. The pair looked up instantly and then back at each other. Junior pointed to his bathroom as she climbed down from his arms. She slid into the cover of the room just as he turned on the webcam. He smoothed his hair as the screen came to life and hoped he didn't look too flustered in front of Schmidt.

"Good morning Steven," Schmidt said as he took in the boy's appearance. "Did I wake you?"

"I just got up sir."

"Well then you should be well rested. I have your mission. The file should be appearing on your screen now." Junior let his eyes drift over to the secondary screen. He swallowed as he read the words in front of him. "Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes sir. How quickly do you want it executed?" Junior asked hesitantly.

"By the end of the week. Once you have completed an objective for one of the targets contact me for further instructions," Schmidt continued.

"Yes sir."

"Good luck, Leuntant." The screen cut away and Junior turned off the connection leaving only the file up on his screen. He swallowed at the names and objectives attached to them. He was not looking for to this.

"How bad is it?" Laura asked from her place at the bathroom door.

"Bad," Junior replied. "Very, very bad. Take a look." Laura swiftly joined her boyfriend and read over the list.

"Kill Stephanie? Capture James, Talia, or Sarah? Kill your own father? Schmidt really has lost his mind," Laura growled. Junior nodded while holding his head in his hands. He wouldn't kill his father or Stephanie. That left the capture of one of his siblings. "You only have one possible choice after what happened last night." Junior shot her a look of confusion. "Stephanie, James, and Talia were all relocated to Asgard. You can't take on your father. That leaves Sarah. What are you going to do Steve?"

"I…I'll decide later. You should go," he murmured. "See you tonight?"

"Of course." Laura kissed him for a long time before leaving him to his thoughts. He dressed before he made his next phone call. He nearly called Fury to hand himself over but he had a mission. He was committed to take out the Skull even if his sister and the rest of the League weren't. He slid his finger over the number and tapped it.

It was a few minutes of waiting for the person to call him back. Junior picked up without a second's hesitation.

"What is it?"

"I got my mission parameters from the Skull. I…I don't know what to do," Junior stammered. "Any way I do it I'll just be making it worse."

"What is the mission?"

"I was given a list of names and a possible mission. I either have to kill Stephanie, kill my own father, or capture one of my siblings," Junior told the person on the other end.

"Take Sarah," the voice said on the other end of the line. "I'll make sure the opportunity makes itself available. Just be watching her."

"Can't I just come in? This is even worse than me hurting the girls and my mother!" Junior argued.

"If you don't do it he'll just send someone else and worse yet she won't have you to protect her. Unless you really want to end the mission." There was a silent command attached to the last sentence. He stared at the picture on his desk for a few moments. "What's your choice Rogers?"

"I'll do it, I'll do it," Junior muttered. "Just make it easy for me to grab her. I don't want to hurt her even though the Skull probably will." Junior shut off the line and threw the device across the room to his bed. He let out an animalistic growl and threw an empty bookcase to the warehouse floor. The broken chunks of wood skidded to all corners of the warehouse floor.

He could almost hear her voice in his ear and the hand on his shoulder. "Time to get to work," he could hear her say. "Time to win the war."

"Why win a war if it costs you the whole damn planet?" he countered to the silence of his warehouse. "Why win a war if it's going to cost me everything?"

* * *

Sarah walked the route to Pepper's office in a suit. Her long hair was done up in a bun with chopsticks holding it in place. A faint gloss coated her lips and matched the newly done nails that belonged to the fingers wrapped around a Stark Industries briefcase.

"Good morning Mrs. Barton, filling in for Mrs. Potts today?" the secretary asked.

"Yes I am. She's gone on a vacation until further notice," Sarah informed her coolly. "This is Miss Ayala, she will be working with me as well. Miss Ayala this is Miss Clark."

"Pleasure," Ava purred. The pair walked past the desk and straight into Pepper's office. "So you really do take over SI when Pepper's gone?"

"Yes," Sarah replied as she slid the briefcase across the desk. "However Tony will be coming in to help as well. I helped Pepper when I was on maternity leave and a number of other times. Sorry you had to be dragged into this." Ava laughed and perched up on the small bar in the office. "What?"

"I'd rather be guarding you at work than be stuck on Junior patrol with the Super Dweebs. Sam and I don't get along anymore."

"Yes Sam told me the last time he visited," Sarah chuckled. "Peter tells me you come visit Ian and MJ often."

"Yep. I have to admit the kid is pretty cute." Sarah smiled at that while opening Pepper's agenda for today. "So what are we up against?"

"Couple of demonstrations in the R&D and a meeting with a company we recently bought out," Sarah replied. "Tony has notes in here that he wants to merge the energy departments. The company is Williams Innovation. I'm supposed to talk with the company's creator Simon Williams. He wasn't too happy about the buyout."

"Can you blame him?" Ava countered.

"Not really. Anyway, we should get to that meeting; it starts in ten minutes in the conference room. Pepper left the files for me so I have them all ready. I read them last night," Sarah said as she stood with her tablet in hand and a few files tucked in under it.

"Was that before or after you knocked Stark out so he would go drinking?" Ava asked curiously.

"After," she replied as they strolled toward the door. Ava let out a hearty laugh and followed her old friend out the door.

Simon Williams was a dashing man with healthy black hair and bright blue eyes. He managed a sad smile upon their arrival as he stood from his seat in the conference room. He had his own papers with him.

"I apologize if you have been waiting long Mr. Williams," Sarah said as they entered.

"I just want to get this over with. You aren't Missus Stark though," Simon noted.

"Yes she is currently away on family matters," Sarah answered. "I am Missus Barton; I take over when Pepper is not around. This is my associate Miss Ayala." Sarah shook his hand firmly before taking her seat on the other side of the table. Ava shook his hand and offered him a kind smile. She found a perch at the end of the table and watched the sky for any trouble. "Please sit Mr. Williams."

"Please call me Simon."

"Then you have to call me Sarah, Simon." The smile he received was genuine.

"Okay Sarah."

"Now let's get down to business shall we? Pepper left all papers with me and I have reviewed them. It appears the buyout was performed properly and Stark Industries now is the parent company," Sarah said as she skimmed the file.

"Unfortunately."

"Actually it is quite fortunate," Sarah corrected him. "Mr. Stark bought out your company for one reason."

"To kill the competition."

"No to save you from bankruptcy," she, again, corrected him. "I have the statistics right here." She turned the tablet around and showed it to Simon. He peered at the screen and swallowed. "Within six months your company would have bottomed out. However, Mr. Stark saw promise in Williams Innovations and wanted to save it."

"I should send him a thank you card," Simon commented.

"Don't. It will just inflate his ego," Ava told him from down the table.

"Mr. Stark wants Williams Innovations to merge with the corresponding departments of Stark Industries. In this file," she pushed it across the table, "are the proper procedures to do so and the plans for a merged site for Williams Innovations and Stark Industries. The profit will be divided according to the numbers in there. We are currently in the process of buying the property next to yours to build the Stark Industries side of the site. Mr. Stark felt that it would be best of the two companies still respect the space of the others. In your buildings, we shall work on the development and incorporation of SI and WI tech together. In the Stark Industries buildings, we will work on testing of final products and fabrication. How does this all sound to you Simon?" Sarah asked sincerely.

Simon was reading the file before him in slow shock. He looked back up at her and she could see the hint of gratefulness in his eyes.

"This is much better than anything I could have asked for."

"You will be primary director of the project with Mr. Stark coming in over you every so often to supervise. He feels that if he gives you the resources to develop everything, he will have very little to manage. He sends along his best wishes and looks forward to the grand opening of the merged site," Sarah continued. "Welcome to the Stark Industries family Simon. Your company and your projects are in good hands with yours and ours holding onto them."

"Thank you Sarah."

"There is a group of SI scientists waiting to meet with you and project coordinators. Mr. Johnson, the clerk just outside the door, will lead you to the lab." Sarah rose and held her hand out to Simon. "We look forward to the great achievements we will accomplish together."

"As do I, Sarah. Have a good day and merry Christmas," Simon said shaking her hand. He left before he could see the tear start to form in her eye.

Ava's hand landed gently on her shoulder. She smiled at her friend and patted her hand. Ava squeezed her shoulder gently in comfort. After a few deep breaths, they took a walk on down to the R&D elevator.

"How can you be that good at business?" Ava inquired as they listened to the elevator music on their way down.

"Lots of following Pepper," Sarah chuckled. "Also I was present when Tony negotiated an alliance with Rand Industries. I was also around when SI merged with a medical company after he expanded the medical sector of the company. I believe that was after the Extremis virus episode. They've been making great leaps now that they're incorporating some of the tech that was in my early merging suits. Tony has Pepper buy companies that are promising but can't keep up with SI or other companies. He's actually had Pepper create departments so they could buy companies to save them. A lot of people think he's just greedy but he's done a lot of good."

"I see." Ava glanced at her as they exited the elevator. "Where do you think Junior is?"

"If he was sent after James, he's close. Schmidt doesn't give up that easily. He'll send Junior after someone again. At least this time the kids are safe," Sarah whispered.

"Be thankful for small blessings." They shared a smile before entering the R&D lab first on their list. There was already a fire in the lab. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Steve's walk to the situation room took him longer than usual noted Tony as the Captain finally walked into the room. He gave Natasha the excuse of a phone call but Tony had his suspicions. He knew Steve well enough that he was never late to a meeting unless it was something more important than the meeting. It was a very short list of what could have made him late. He planned to talk to Steve later about his being late.

"So, Tony what do we got?" Clint asked looking over to the billionaire. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. He had been so deep in thought that Clint startled him. "Jeez, jumpy much?"

"We all are Clint, lay off," Natasha reprimanded. "Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah just a little off," Tony muttered. He pulled up the footage from the attack. "This is what we got from the night of the attack. JOCASTA's server merged with JARVIS's shortly before the systems shut down after the fight. According to her it wasn't Schmidt's arrival that was the first off thing that night."

"Yeah Junior came home," Aaron spoke up. "Home injured actually." Tony had just queued the footage from the night. "He had broken ribs and a few cuts. He warned Sarah and I that Schmidt was going to attack and he was after James." Aaron looked at Steve hesitantly expecting the father to start ripping Aaron a new one. Steve was unnaturally silent while staring at the table in front of him.

"Why was he hurt?" Jessica Drew, one of the more recent members of the team, asked as she sat next to Carol and Jennifer a few feet away at another table.

"Schmidt likes to hurt him when he makes small errors. He's had worse," Aaron told her.

"My baby," Natasha whispered. Steve wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head softly. "Why didn't we ever see it?"

"We spent almost ten years doing this," Peter pointed out. "By year two we knew how to hide it all from you. Christmas that second year, he had a bullet wound healing under that Santa jacket he wore to the Tower. Sarah's been treating his wounds since the beginning." More eyes looked at Steve. They were expecting an outburst but again nothing came from the man. Laura cut her nails nervously as she sat next to Buck. She kept glancing at the picture of Junior on the hologram.

"Anyway," Tony continued, "it seems that Sarah was in the wrong place at the wrong time when the doors were blown in." A number of the team flinched as the door hit her. "She set off JOCASTA's protocols though." The video continued. "Here we see Steve sending Junior to help the kids and Sarah taking off moments later." The video switched to the kids. In the video, Laura had just hit the floor. Logan let out a low growl while Laura flinched. She muttered something and left the group. Sarah burst through the door a moment later.

"That's all we know," Tony said as the video came to an end. "Anyone know anything more?"

"That Sarah swore vengeance?" Aaron suggested.

"She won't hurt him too bad," Peter muttered. "She's mad yeah but not mad enough to do something stupid. She blames herself more than him." A beep came from someone's pocket. Bucky looked down at his phone and growled.

"What?" Hank asked.

"Deadpool is on his way to see Sarah. Probably with the location for her brother." Peter was out the door faster than anyone could stop him.

* * *

"Ma'am," Miss Clark said from the door, "there someone here to see you. He said his name is Wil McGuffin." Ava raised an eyebrow at Sarah as she sat straighter. "Shall I send him in?"

"Yes, send him in." Sarah drew a pistol from the drawer and set it on the desk. In his business suit without his mask, Wade Wilson was unrecognizable to Ava. Sarah gave him a false smile and motioned to a chair.

"Oh sweetheart you know I'm not sitting down for you," he chuckled. "I came bearing news of your darling little brother."

"What?"

"He's here in New York. I saw him when he came back into town. Sounds like he's hiding out in the warehouse district," Wade told her. "I thought about wrapping him up like a Christmas present and dropping him off but I just wasn't sure what you wanted for Christmas." The smirk on his face caused Ava to suspect something.

"I want my daughter home safe, Wil. That's what I want for Christmas. Thank you though for the offer. I…I don't feel like dealing with my brother right now," Sarah whispered. Wade nodded in understanding and held up a USB drive. He set it down on the desk.

"For when you are ready to deal with him. Word gets around in the underground, Sarah. If the Avengers, League, or X-Men don't get him soon, then someone worse might go after him. Many neutrals admire you and your family for your work. Many of them owe you as well. A number who don't like you even want to take him just for what he did to your youngest. I just came to warn you," Wade told her.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas Wade. Make sure to stop by on Christmas, I do have a present for you this year," Sarah chuckled.

"Aw why thank you dear. I'll see you around Sarah. You know how to contact me if you need me." Sarah nodded and watched him leave. Ava turned to Sarah with a bewildered expression. She pointed out the door and opened her mouth.

"Yes it was Deadpool. He's a League member when it suits him," Sarah informed her. "He's been working under the table for me for years ever since Junior needed help with that mission six years ago." Ava nodded slowly in understanding as Peter swung into the office.

"Sarah, Wade is-."

"He's already gone Peter," Sarah reassured the man. "You can take this back to the Mansion." She held up the USB drive. "It, apparently, has Junior's residence on it. Or at least to find him. Christmas gift from Wade." Peter stood their stunned as Sarah silently walked out of the room done for the day. Ava trailed behind her after kicking Peter out of the office.

_I'll never understand girls,_ Peter commented in his head.

* * *

"Steve, wait up," Tony called. Steve turned to face the man that was jogging up to him. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"You. Late to meetings and acting just a bit shady. What is up with you?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tony." Tony grabbed Steve by his shirt and shoved him against a wall. "Unhand me Stark."

"Not until I get a straight answer from you. You've been acting strange. If I didn't know better I would say you aren't the real Steve Rogers but I had JARVIS check. What the hell is going on with you?" Steve's eyes narrowed and he shoved Tony across the hall. The billionaire glared at his friend.

"Drop it, Stark," Steve snarled. "It's none of your damn business." Steve turned to leave.

"Steve!" Tony set his hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve whipped around and punched Tony in the jaw. Tony stumbled back into Cassie Lang and Laura. The two girls held him up while looking at Steve. The blond stormed off leaving three confused superheroes.

"What's wrong with Uncle Steve?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know," Tony muttered rubbing his jaw. "But I'm gonna find out."

* * *

**_Another update. Wow I'm really starting to crank these out. _**

**_Please review._**

**_So anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. I value all opinions and ideas. Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Happy New Year._**


	5. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Oh and this is pretty much fresh off the presses. I didn't edit it. **_

* * *

Steve walked through the mansion to the kitchen. After searching the whole place, he finally found his daughter reading the morning paper with a mug of coffee in hand. She barely glanced at him before going back to the news. The front page was picture of the destroyed school being cleaned up by Stark Industries. The cleanup had been put on hold due to heavy snow and crippling cold. A number of machines had broken down on site because of the cold.

"Morning," Steve said as he poured himself a cup. "What are you up to today?"

"Nothing," Sarah replied. "Tony is headed into the office today. I thought I'd get a bit of practice in." Steve nodded along to her words. "I do have to go over to the school. No one picked up my suits from the basement. I'm thinking about taking Aaron along."

"Oh it should be safe enough by yourself," Steve commented. "It should take you ten minutes to get your suit."

"I thought you said-."

"I know what I said Sarah but I trust you to take care of yourself." He clapped her on the back. "We have a meeting at 1300. We're going to start a search pattern to look for your brother. I expect you to be there. You're taking Tony's suit for a spin."

"Okay Dad." Steve gave her a smile and walked out of the room. There was something off about her dad lately. Maybe it was the loss of his son or the near death of his grandchild, but something was really off about him.

In the end, Sarah went by herself to the school. The grounds were covered in snow when she arrived on her skycycle. The doors were still wide open but JOCASTA's systems had secured the building. A soft sigh escape her as she stares at the building. She had put her heart and soul into this school. She wanted to raise the best generation of superheroes the world had ever seen. She wanted the world to be safe from the Johann Schmidt's of the world.

The snow crunched under her foot as she walked toward the doors. She paused at the small monument for the few students they had lost in previous attacks. She set her hand on the top of the monument. She just hoped they wouldn't have to add Stephanie's name to it.

On her other side was a different monument. It was dedicated to fallen heroes they had lost. Barney Barton was on the list as was Dominique Madden. Right below those names was Gwen Stacy. That monument had been designed when the school was designed. It was just as battle torn as the school was.

"Sad isn't it?" an all too familiar voice asked from behind her. "You put so much work into it and yet it was destroyed so easily."

"I suppose this is when you say you didn't mean it? Or maybe that this is how you would have felt if I ended the mission," Sarah commented. She looked up at the school slowly. "What are you doing here Junior?"

"I came for you." Sarah turned slowly to face her brother. He was wearing a warm black jacket with the collar popped to protect his neck. His hair was covered in small snowflakes turning his blond locks nearly the same color of his sister's hair. "You are the only mission objective I can accomplish."

"So you work for the Skull now."

"According to you, I always have," he countered. "Someone else is holding my leash." Sarah's eyes narrowed. That could mean two different things. "Are you going to come the easy way or the hard way Sarah?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're going to make me work for this," he answered. "I just hoped I wouldn't have to beat up my sister for a second time."

"As if," Sarah scoffed. She slowly shifted into a fighting stance. Junior slid into a similar stance. "Shall we see which of us really is the better super solider? See what monsters Dad created?" The fire in her brother's eyes told her she hit the nerve she had been hoping for. Junior moved forward to attack with a strong right hook. She deflected the punch and countered with her own. Junior caught her fist and shoved her back.

"I've been training," he said dangerously.

"Not enough."

Sarah attacked first. She sent her foot toward his head only to have him deflect the blow. He caught her leg and spun her around until she crashed into the monument. She snarled and launched herself at his legs sending him to the ground. The snow flew up around them and clouded their fight from prying eyes. Her fist connected with his jaw sending his head back. She let out a chuckle as she heard her brother swear. Her witty retort was cut off by his arm wrapping around her neck. She gasped for air while trying to free herself from his grip. She slammed her elbow into his stomach but he didn't relent. She sent a blind punch over her head. Her fist met his nose and his arm retracted immediately.

Sarah coughed and flipped off her brother. She knelt in the snow rubbing her throat while Junior held his bleeding nose. She did a handstand and pushed up causing her body to fly up a few feet in the air. She came down with her elbow to his gut sending him doubling over as she rolled away. He was swearing up a storm as he staggered to his feet. Sarah wasn't much better as she drew herself into a fighting stance again.

Junior looked up at her with rage in his eyes. He hadn't expected his sister to put up this much of a fight. He now wished he had one of the bullets with a paralytic but he also knew that she was growing more tolerant to the drug. He had to look for a weakness and his sister had very few of them. He moved his foot just right in the snow next to him.

"Come on you pansy," she hissed. Junior had enough. He kicked the snow up into her face and attacked while she was blind. His fist crashed into her face over and over again until she fell back into some wreckage from the house. She coughed and tried to push herself up from the wreckage. She rolled onto her side just as his steel-toed boot slammed into her gut. She yelped in pain as her arms wrapped around her stomach. Junior kicked her onto her stomach and sat down on her back. Super soldier handcuffs came out of one of his cargo pockets and locked around her wrists. She tried to fight him still.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before wrapping his arm around her neck and holding. He waited until she was limp before releasing his hold. He checked her breathing and pulse before throwing her over his shoulder.

Absentmindedly, he rubbed his jaw on the way to his truck. He tossed his sister into the back seat before climbing into the front. The phone number was waiting for him as he picked the phone up. With one click the ringing started. Schmidt answered after the first ring.

"What is it Leuntant?" Schmidt asked.

"I've captured Sarah Barton."

"Good, bring her to the base. It is time we turn her to our side as well. The plane is waiting for you." Schmidt hung up leaving Junior in silence. He fished out another device from his pocket and called the number.

"Hello?"

"I got her."

"Protect her Steve."

"I know. I've been ordered to take her to the base. I have a feeling she's in for pain," Junior informed his handler. He merged into traffic.

"Take care of her as best you can. Good luck." There was a telltale click telling him the person had hung up. He sighed while peering in the review mirror at his sister. She would be out for a while after that fight.

* * *

"Where is Sarah?" Aaron asked looking around the situation room worriedly. He hadn't seen his wife since they fell asleep last night. She had been out of bed when he woke. "She's never late to meetings."

"Last I saw her was at morning coffee," Steve said as he looked over the files that Deadpool handed over yesterday. "I'm sure she'll be here Aaron."

"Steve she's twenty minutes late," Clint stated. Steve looked up at him sharply. "Yeah. When did you two have coffee?"

"Around five."

"J, is Sarah on premises?" Bucky asked.

"Missus Barton has not been on premises for seven hours and thirty minutes. She left alone on her skycycle," JARVIS reported.

"Where's her cycle now?" Natasha demanded.

"The school."

"I'll fly ahead," Carol said before running out of the room.

"Clint, Aaron, Bucky, and Natasha go as well," Steve said. "Perhaps she just got caught up in memories. No need to send the whole team." Natasha looked curiously at her husband before taking off with her former partners and her son-in-law. Steve glanced over at Laura who was staring at the floor. "Laura, go as well." She nodded and took off for the rest of the group.

Logan stepped up next to Steve. The younger man looked up at his war pal with a raised eyebrow. "Do I need to beat you back to normal or are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Logan asked. Steve remained silent and turned back to the plans in front of him. "Doc, I'm taking over the team until Tony gets back from work. Buck, Jen, help me escort Steve to the holding cells."

"What the hell are you doing Logan?" Sam Wilson growled.

"You can't pull rank," Steve growled standing up and facing Bruce. "I lead this team, Wolverine." Logan glanced over Steve's shoulder a split second before the injection was administered by Bruce.

"There is something wrong with him," Bruce agreed. "Peter and Buck can probably handle carrying him down. JARVIS put Cap on lock down on my orders. Alert Tony that he needs to get home now."

"Right away sir." Peter picked Steve up only to have a device fall from Cap's pocket. Buck picked it up and swallowed. He showed it to Peter.

"What is that?" Hank asked.

"Cap…" Peter set the man down in a chair and grabbed the device. He confirmed it before he opened his mouth. "Cap is handling Junior." Silence crept over the group as they all looked at Steve. There was a beep and Natasha's face appeared on the screens.

"Sarah is missing. There's been a fight here," she explained. "Why is Steve knocked out?"

"Pull your group Natasha," Logan said facing her. "You won't find Sarah. Junior has her and your husband has some questions to answer." Natasha took a few minutes to process that before her face became red.

"He's fucking mine!" Logan turned to Steve after she hung up.

"Move him to a holding cell and detain him. The Pyms and Jessica can watch him for now," Logan grunted. He shook his head as Steve was dragged away. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

The plane landed in the remote mountains of Alaska. After his last attempt to hide outside of the country, Schmidt moved his operations to his secret base in the Alaskan mountains. No one would think to look in the Avengers own backyard.

Junior followed the stretcher out of the plane. After an hour nap, his sister had begun to stir. The medical team attached to the plane then administered a high-powered sedative and kept them coming as they traveled. He had watched her the entire time. He didn't feel right bringing his sister to the Skull.

"Good job my boy," Schmidt chuckled as they came down the ramp. "I am proud of you. What of your other targets?"

"Three have been relocated to Asgard and I do not possess the skill to take down my father," Junior reported. Schmidt nodded along to his words and motioned for them to follow the stretcher. "Sir, what are you going to do to her?"

"Well first I am going to see if she will join us willingly. I doubt she will so I will attempt to force information from her," Schmidt explained. "I owe her for the kindness she has given me over the years. Oh, yes, I know just how to break her." Junior swallowed and looked away from Schmidt. "I will likely gain nothing at which time I will give her to you to care for. Once she trusts you again, I will introduce her to the clone child. Once a bond has been formed, I will the child against her." Schmidt glanced at his right hand man. "Be happy I do not kill her, Steven. I have more than enough cause from past experiences to do so. I am keeping her alive for your sake. She will likely be the only family you have left in the end."

"Yes Herr Schmidt."

"Now go rest. I will call for you later." Junior nodded weakly before separating from the group.

He made his way to his quarters slowly. His father's words were ringing through his head. He wanted to hit the man. If he hadn't said the words that Junior had to hear to keep going, Junior could have been at home apologizing for all the wrongdoing that he had done.

The room was just as he left it. He sat down on the bed and pulled a picture from the nightstand. He stared at it for a good long hard time. If he saw his father again, he'd hit him.

* * *

Sarah slowly regained her senses. The first to creep back to her was her sense of feeling. The tingling sensation that was running through her body told her she had been drugged, she just wasn't sure by what. Then the pain started and she knew exactly what she had been given. Her sense of sound came next as she screamed in pain. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire. She strained against the restraints holding her down. Taste came next as someone shoved a sterile gag in her mouth. The sterile smell of a lab reached her next. Finally, the bright lights hit her eyes and she screamed louder.

The pain ebbed away, surprisingly, leaving her weak and sweaty on the table. The gag was pulled out and she gasped for air. Coughs racked her whole body and her ribs ached dully. She turned her head and spit blood onto the pristine white floor below her. The coughs continued for several minutes before she was able to control herself. The lights dimmed allowing her to see who was standing next to her.

"Johann, pleasure to see you again," she groaned. "Back to using old favorites I see."

"It seemed to work the last time. This time I just gave you a small shot," he chuckled. "Would you like to be able to stretch? I understand you had quite the altercation with your brother."

"What do you get in return?" she countered.

"Why were Stephanie, Talia, and James relocated to Asgard?"

"Stephanie was for healing and protection. The other two for their own good," Sarah muttered. Schmidt nodded in acceptance and freed her sore limbs from the restraints. She sat up and slowly worked out the kinks in her body. She didn't care that he watched either. She had to prepare herself for whatever pain was about to come. "So is this the part you use my brother against me because that's not going to work? I hate him at the moment."

"I am cognizant of that fact." He offered her a glass of where. She looked at it for several moments before accepting it. "I want you to join my side of this war. Two Rogers are better than one and that pompous father of yours will never switch sides."

"Oh I'm starting to doubt that one," Sarah muttered. "But no, not going to join you Johann. I've told you once; I've told you a million times, I am not one of your HYRDA scumbags."

"Come now, you could get even with your father. Save your husband and children," Johann offered.

"And my husband is likely trying to save me as we speak. So no, I'll take the fifteen rounds of torture over joining you and my traitorous brother." Johann nodded acknowledging her words as he looked at the instruments around him. "So what shall it be first? Electroshock? The drug? A whip like you used on my brother? Come now Johann, come up with something original."

"Let us begin, eh?" Schmidt chuckled. "Your hands." Sarah held them out and he attacked a cuff to each one. The cuffs were attached to long chains attached to a winch. He hit a button and she slid off the table and onto the floor. The chains took her up into the air so her feet were dangling. The burning sensation in her arms started already. "I am going to let my men deal with you. I have given them a list."

"Oh goodie a list. I might have been put on the naughty list if I got a whole list of tortures dedicated to me," Sarah laughed.

"You have developed quite the mouth since the last time you were in my hands," he commented.

"That comes from marrying a Barton. Bring it on you HYDRA scum." Schmidt left the room but left the door open. A number of burly men entered the room. One of them carried a bag. He opened it and tossed something to one of the other men.

"I heard that your body is so superior that it will break a wooden bat eventually. Let's find out," one of the men chuckled. The blow came to her right side. She didn't even flinch. Another hit came followed in quick succession by more hits. The bat finally broke after a long hour of swinging. She glanced at the man.

"Okay, you've met my brother right? He punches harder than that."

"Then how about this?" A metal rod slammed across her back. She swung forward and chuckled.

"Now that's a little better. Wow, you're all he has? How much does he pay you? Twenty bucks an hour?" Sarah asked as another blow came.

"Seven," one of the men said.

"That's pitiful." Sarah moved with the momentum and kicked one of her torturers. "Come on boys, I'm a super soldier, use your brains."

"Get her feet!" the one she hit yelled. One of the men produced a set of cuffs and locked them around her ankles.

"That's better. Jeez I should get paid for teaching you how to torture someone. Now what do you got in that bag? Anything better than this piece of scrap metal I'm getting annoyed with?" Sarah asked peering over her shoulder at the bag. "Oh a whip. Now that's a bit better idea. Knives, good, good. A gun too! Wow, you really have no imagination. I see branding gear too, that won't work well. Been there, done that. Electroshock won't work either. I'm too tolerant. I'm already building an immunity to the drugs. Come on boys, be imaginative!"

"We have orders," one of them said.

"Orders are fun to break," Sarah countered. "Live a little. I'm giving you permission. Use the whip for all I care. I'm sure my brother has been punished here, you're going to need stuff the same caliper as used on him."

She didn't see the man jump on the table with the metal bat. She was too busy talking to notice the bat coming toward her shoulder. The pain of the dislocation hit her and she yelped. The pain was etched across her face as she wrapped one hand around her chain to pull up lessening some of the pain. She let out a chuckle.

"That's better. All right bring it on."

* * *

"She's lost her mind," the doctor watching through the monitoring system said as he kept an eye on Sarah's vitals. "She's taunting them!"

"It is a tactic, Doctor, nothing more," Schmidt told him. "She will break eventually. She always does." Schmidt walked out of the room and made his way to his favorite pet's room. Junior was writing his report up when Schmidt walked in. "Your sister has certainly learned the Barton mouth."

"Yes. Let me guess she aggravated them enough to disrupt your list," Junior guessed.

"Yes. Dislocating her shoulder was supposed to come after breaking a rib," Schmidt confessed. "She keeps bringing you up."

"Probably just trying to beat me in another category of our lives. No surprise there," Junior muttered. "Anything else sir? I'd like to turn in for a while."

"No. Sleep well." Junior nodded and set the report to the side after he left. He made his way to the observation room and watched through the mirror. He could tell one shoulder was dislocated and both knees. Her jeans and shirt had been cut off to allow access to her skin. There was blood pooling under her. The crack of the whip could be heard through the glass as it struck her back again. The telltale wince he knew for severe pain crossed her face as she bit into her lip to keep from screaming. A nurse was setting up an IV drip. By this time tomorrow, she would have built enough tolerance to the drug that it would no longer be effective. That was the only drug Schmidt had found that had any impact. After that, it was all psychological and physical torment for his sister.

"Son of a bitch," she gasped out. "Come on you pansies! My fight with my brother hurt more than this!" Junior winced at the words. He left the room and returned to his own. His communicator buzzed. He looked at it and picked it up.

"Yeah Laura?"

"You're on your own. They found out about Steve. He's in containment now."

"WHAT?!"

"I know. How's Sarah?" Junior didn't reply. "Be careful sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up and set the device down. He really was all alone.

* * *

**_Another update. Wow I'm really starting to crank these out. _**

**_Please review._**

**_So anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. I value all opinions and ideas. Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Happy New Year._**


	6. What Have You Done Steve?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Oh and this is pretty much fresh off the presses. I didn't edit it. **_

* * *

Steve looked up from the floor of the holding cell. They had left him in the silence overnight. No one had visited him since the team set JARVIS to watch him. A few had tried to question him but all failed to form a sentence. No one could accept that fact that Steve was working with Junior. Everyone was just curious on just how long he had known.

The light in front of his cell came on illuminating his wife and his two war buddies. Bucky held out a pair of cuffs to the soldier as Steve rose from his place on the bed. The door slid open allowing him to restrain his friend. Steve looked at Natasha who slapped him. He winced but said nothing. He deserved her fury.

"March Rogers or I'll drag you," Logan snarled. The man was obviously holding back the rage coursing through him. Steve took the hint and started walking toward the elevator. He kept his eyes down as the doors slid open and the eyes of his team and allies fell upon him. Bucky shoved him into a chair at the table. No one else was sitting. Aaron was held back by Peter and Buck.

"You have questions to answer soldier," Director Fury said as he stepped forward. Tony and Clint were supporting Natasha as she cried. "Where is Sarah?" Steve stared at the table in front of him. His jaw tightened in defiance. "Answer me Captain!"

"Classified," Steve snapped back. Fury looked at Peter and Buck who glanced at each other. Aaron sprang from their grasp and landed a solid punch to his father-in-law's jaw with the armor his wife wore over her hands from time to time. Steve hissed as the metal cut but didn't say another word. Aaron grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet.

"Your daughter, my wife, the mother of your grandchildren is currently in the hands of a maniac! Tell me where she is! Tell me!" Aaron screamed. The tears were already starting to form.

"Junior will make sure she's all right," Steve countered. "I'm waiting for him to tell me we have an opportunity."

"That's not good enough!" Aaron yelled and punched him again. Steve skidded across the floor into the wall. Aaron stood a few feet away. His frame was shaking as the sobs ran through him. "She's your daughter, don't you care?"

Steve kept his eyes away from Aaron. He refused to look at Natasha. He looked at Laura as she stood crying at one end of the room. He looked away and then back up at her. "How is she, Laura?" he asked softly. "Tell me and I'll decide." All eyes went to her. Laura fumbled with her phone and threw it at Steve's feet. "She's in the Alaskan mountains somewhere. Junior doesn't know where for sure. Schmidt wants to flip her." He kicked the phone back to Laura but it was caught by Aaron.

"I'm going to be sick," he whispered and hurried to the nearest garbage can. Bruce helped the young man calm down after losing the coffee he managed that morning. Bruce patted his back comfortingly.

Bucky swooped in and snatched the phone before anyone else could look. He glanced at Natasha who nodded slowly. He walked over and held it out. The tears reemerged as she took in the picture.

Sarah was hanging with two dislocated shoulders now and numerous other wounds. There was a decent pool of blood under her with drops frozen in mid drop. There was an IV hooked up slowly administering something into the woman. The pain etched on her face was amplified by the blood streaming down her face from the bites on her lip. She looked horrible.

"My baby," she whimpered. "Oh my baby."

"We'll get her back Natasha, I promise," Logan said sincerely. He looked back at Steve. "Lock him back up." Aaron stormed over and grabbed the Captain by his cuffs. Steve didn't fight as Aaron dragged him out of the room and down the hall. No one followed despite knowing what Aaron likely had planned. "Let's start with the warehouse Junior was in and see if there are any clues there. Laura I assume you know where it is. Take a crew but leave all tech you used to contact Junior. We might be able to find them using that." Laura put the tech on the table and left with League members following. "Fury, we're going to be accessing your files later."

"I'll call if we get any intel on our end," Fury said. He left the room. The silence that took over after he left grew rapidly. Natasha, still crying, was taken out of the room by Janet and Carol who reassured her that she'd get her family back. Bucky looked over at Logan with a silent message. The two war heroes quickly divided the work up to find Sarah Barton and Junior Rogers. It was time to end this.

* * *

Aaron threw Steve roughly back into his cell. The soldier fell into the bed with a grunt as Aaron stepped inside the cell allowing the door to close behind him. He flexed his fingers while staring down his father-in-law. Steve looked back up at him and then at the cuffs holding his wrists together. He raised an eyebrow until the cuffs slid off at an electronic command. Steve stood and took a defensive stance.

"You let her be taken! You served her up. I asked JARVIS for the coffee video. You told her to go. You knew! You betrayed her. You're her father and you let her get captured and tortured," Aaron snarled.

"I continued the mission she started," Steve countered.

"The mission that nearly killed Stephanie. This has gone too far Steve. Too damn far!" Aaron threw the first punch. It landed solid on Steve's jaw and was followed by an uppercut. Steve shoved him across the room and waited. Aaron charged back and faked a punch to the right but Steve caught the one on the left. Aaron slammed his knee into Steve's gut but the soldier grabbed his leg. He picked Aaron up and threw him into the door of the cell. Aaron slid down against the door. He launched himself as Steve's knees but the man moved causing Aaron to slam into the wall. Steve picked him up off the floor and delivered a powerful uppercut to his jaw. Aaron's head snapped back from the impact.

"Sorry about this," Steve said before throwing his son-in-law full force through the door to the cell. Alarms sounded as Steve stepped out. He knelt next to his son-in-law as the man struggled to remain conscious. "I wanted to finish the missions so my son could feel like he could come home. I'm sorry Aaron." He walked away from Aaron and into a hidden passage. Aaron watched until his vision went black.

* * *

"We have a break out in the detention level!" Rhodey announced. Logan and Bucky were first out the door and down to the level. Logan's claws came out as they broke into the level.

"Find him," Bucky told Logan. Bucky knelt next to Aaron in the middle of the hall. There was blood coming from the boy's head and where sections of the door had stuck into him. "Aaron? Come on, son, wake up."

"Aaron!" Clint shouted as he arrived. "Son?" He knelt next to Aaron in concern. "Aaron, son, please talk to me." He cupped Aaron's face affectionately and smoothed his hair. "Aaron," he whimpered.

"Steve's gone," Logan informed them. "I knew one of us should have tagged along."

Natasha and the girls showed up next. Natasha knelt next to Clint. The agents looked at each other and then at Aaron. This was getting too bad for all parties involved.

"Take him upstairs," Natasha whispered. "Bruce will tend to him." Bucky nodded and picked him up. "Clint, I can't do this anymore. I…I can't."

"Natasha I want you to go to Asgard," Logan said from above her. "Go and take Aaron with you. We should have sent your whole family. Go."

"But Sarah," Natasha whispered.

"Go," Clint said gently and touched her shoulder. "He's right. Go be safe and be with your family. We'll deal with things here." Natasha nodded gently and left the group to talk with Bruce about Aaron.

* * *

In Asgard, Sif and Thor joined Heimdall at the Bifrost. Thor looked up at the man as he came down the stairs.

"What is it that was so urgent, Heimdall?" Thor inquired.

"Captain Rogers has betrayed the trust of the Avengers. Lady Sarah has been captured. Aaron was harmed. The man called Wolverine has suggested that Aaron and Natasha be moved here for their safety," Heimdall explained.

"I will go tell the All-Father," Sif said. "Come back with them soon Thor." Thor kissed her head and nodded to Heimdall. The keeper of the bridge activated the bridge sending him through to the other side.

His home away from home was far too quiet when he arrived. The front door to the mansion opened to reveal Clint who looked as if he'd been expecting the man.

"Heimdall informed me that Natasha and Aaron will be coming to Asgard," Thor said as he reached the man. "Shall I stay and help with the rescue attempt?"

"No, I think the League is going to handle it." Thor raised an eyebrow. "Peter took over just moments ago. Logan is putting it in the kids' hands. Every time we adults try to get together, we have betrayals. Well right now, the League has the best well-put together team of us all. The Avengers will aid where we can but we are a broken force."

"Acceptable."

"Hello Thor," Aaron's strained voice said a few feet away. The pair turned to see Aaron supported by Natasha and Bruce. "I was told I'm leaving Midgard."

"Yes. I shall aid you." Thor took Bruce's place. Clint reached out to his son.

"We'll get her back, son, I promise," Clint said and touched his shoulder gently. "Tell Loki he can contact me if he wants updates for planning." Aaron managed a nod before Thor helped him out into the yard. Natasha glanced at the boys before the Bridge opened.

Waiting for them was a cart when they arrived back in Asgard. Loki stood ready with Eir as them came through and Aaron swayed dangerously.

"Aaron," Loki whispered catching him. "What happened to you?"

"Steve," was the gruff answer. Natasha was instantly taken into the arms of Queen Frigga who had enough experience with family betrayals to know how the woman was feeling.

"Come, we must heal you," Eir said. "Your daughter is doing better. We suspect she will wake within the next few days."

"Best news I've heard in over a week," he muttered. "Thank you Lady Eir." She smiled gently and helped him into the cart. "Loki," the god looked to Aaron, "is there anything you can do for Sarah?"

"Unfortunately no. She has become hidden from me. Junior knows how to ward against my eyes," Loki whispered. "It hurts me as well." Aaron closed his eyes and let the tears flow. He just wanted this all to be over.

* * *

The snow around him was blistering cold. Steve shivered the last few feet to the train and boarded. He was headed away from here. There was a cabin he took the kids to once a few years ago. Steve had bought the place after they expressed the need for a place they could get away with just their dad. No one other than the kids knew of it. He would go there.

The heat of the train's dinning car greeted him. He sat down and ordered a bottle of vodka. He was going to put to the test the legend of not being able to get drunk. Maybe if he drunk enough fast enough he could finally experience the buzz.

"You look like a man who's done some bad things," a man next to him said. "What's your troubles, young man?" Steve glanced at the man. He had white hair and was starting to bald. The glasses reminded him of someone.

"I betrayed my family. I tried to do something right, follow something through, now my daughter is hurt and I just hurt her husband. All I did was make it worse," Steve muttered.

"Did you have any business following through with whatever it was?" the man asked.

"My daughter started it. It was a good idea. I just thought…"

"And there was your problem, you thought," the man chuckled. "Listen son, I learned a long time ago that when a woman tries to pull something without a man knowing, it's normally best to defer to their judgment instead of interfering." Steve glanced at the man again before tossing back a shot of the vodka. "Good luck to you son." He walked off leaving Steve alone. Steve spent the rest of the train ride drowning in bottles of liquor.

* * *

**_Another update. Wow I'm really starting to crank these out. _**

**_Please review._**

**_So anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. I value all opinions and ideas. Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Happy New Year._**


	7. A Brother's Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

Sarah let out a whimper as another burning snake of IV solution ran through her body. She felt the needle slip out of her skin at long last. Her body had finally pushed the needle out after a day of burning torture. The heat resonating off her was alarming but none of the HYDRA agents cared. She was just a target, not one of their own agents.

"Lower her gently," a very familiar voice said behind her. "Make sure her legs are set on the gurney."

"She's the enemy," a lackey protested. There was a slam followed by the lackey crying out in pain.

"She's my sister!" Junior yelled. The touch of feminine fingers was barely felt on her burning skin. Slowly her body was lowered down onto the gurney. A woman pulled a blanket up over her as another freed her hands. Her arms flopped to the side and she cried out as they aggravated her shoulders. Her brother's fingers touched her forehead and she felt his lips there too. "I'll fix you up, I promise." The cool feeling of tears hitting her skin reached her through the burning haze. "Just hang in there."

"J-J-J," she stuttered trying to say his name. She looked blindly toward him. "C-C-Can't s-s-s-see."

"Shush, shush, it'll all be all right, I promise," he swore. "All right let's move her." The gurney slowly rolled out of the room and through the halls. Junior snapped at anyone who laughed and punched anyone who tried to harm her further.

"We'll lift on three," the nurse said to whoever was helping her. "One, two, three, lift." Sarah felt the sensation of being lifted before her skin contacted a cool towel on a soft bed. "Would you like a nurse to help you sir?" the nurse asked.

"No just bring another set of clothes for her and more medical materials. Thank you." She nodded and left the pair alone. Sarah felt the bed dip and fingers touch her jaw. Sarah whimpered in anticipation of more pain. "Easy Sis, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-y-y-you a-already d-d-d-did," she stammered. Tears were running freely from her eyes. "W-Why?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She felt the tears being wiped away. "I had a choice of missions. I had to either kill Steph or Dad, or kidnap one of my siblings. I'm no match for Dad and I could never do that. Everyone else is away. My handler told me to take you." Sarah whimpered as an alcohol wipe ran over her face to clean the cuts. "I'm so sorry."

"Hurts."

"I know. I'm going to fix you up, I swear. You're going to want to bite into this," he said gently. He gently pushed a gag against her lips. She took it into her teeth and waited for the pain she knew was coming. He gently sat her up just as the nurse came in. "Nurse can you hold her up while I pop her shoulder in?"

"Yes sir." Sarah felt thin hands on her as her brother's hands went to her arm. He moved swiftly without a countdown. He winced at her scream. The nurse moved so he could put the other shoulder back in place. He repeated the process before gently laying her down on the bed. The nurse stayed and helped him with her knees. The nurse then held Sarah up while Junior cleaned the wounds on Sarah's back. "Sir I can wrap her ribs if you want to hold her." Junior looked at her and nodded. "My name is Julia."

"Thank you for your help Julia." Junior held his sister in place while Julia bound the broken ribs she was sporting. Sarah whimpered and moved her face into the crook of her brother's next. Junior kissed her forehead softly. "Hang in there sis."

"Why did they do this?" Julia asked gently. "If she is the sister of the second highest man in our organization, should she not have been living like a queen?"

"My sister still fights for what she believes is good," Junior replied. "She does not fight Schmidt's fight." Julia nodded gently and tucked the last of the bandage into place. "Thank you for everything Julia."

"Shall I have food brought?" she asked.

"For two, yes. I'm going to see if she can eat." Julia nodded and left the room. Junior took the gag out and went back to work on his sister's wounds. He bandaged her legs and arms next. "How's it feel?" Junior asked. He checked for other wounds but found none.

"Better," she whispered. "Thank you." Junior smiled gently. He moved her onto the other side of the bed and set the bloody towel to the side. He slipped some clothes onto his sister before pulling the blanket up to her chest. "I'm cold." Junior settled in next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Why should I trust you?"

"I never left your side," Junior whispered. "This is all part of Schmidt's plan."

"I know," she said. "What's next?" Sarah asked and looked up at him. Her eyes blindly looked at his direction.

"There's a child he's going to introduce you to."

"And use the child against me," Sarah guessed. "Great."

"Yeah I know," he mumbled. "Try to rest. I hope your vision comes back soon."

"It's trauma blindness. I remember Tony had it once," Sarah mumbled sleepily. "Promise to be here when I wake up?" She moved her fingers from her stomach to his shirt. They clung weakly to the fabric.

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Of course. Sleep well." She gave him a half smile before closing her eyes. Julia brought the food in and left it on a nearby table. Junior stared down at his sister worriedly. He knew she was strong enough to handle all this on a normal day but with everything else, he just couldn't be sure. For once, he would have to take care of her instead of the other way around.

* * *

The situation room of Avengers Mansion was oddly deserted. The sound of feet approaching echoed in the abandoned room. The first to walk in was Logan in a more covert mission outfit than the man typically wore. Following close behind was Bucky. The man was pulling his long hair up into a ponytail and checking the weapons on his belt. Behind them came Johnny Storm who looked oddly in charge for once but that feeling was offset by the arrival of Peter Parker. The two junior superheroes brought up information on the holographic table for their agents.

"So why are we the ones going in?" Bucky asked curiously. "You've got plenty of covert muscle within the League I'm sure."

"Some of which has been compromised thanks to emotional attachments," Peter replied. "You two have worked well together in the past, I hoped you could do it again. Get in, map the location, find the targets, watch for any openings we can get, but do not make a move. Schmidt will be waiting for that."

"How long do we have?" Logan asked.

"You'll arrive shortly after midnight at the drop zone. It's a thirty mile hike in," Johnny replied. "We'd like preliminaries by tomorrow night. We expect it to take a day or two."

"What's our ride?" Bucky inquired. Sharon Carter and Tim Dugan walked in and smirked. "When did you two?"

"We were waiting for our cue," Sharon said. "Jet's prepped and ready. See you in a few days Peter, Johnny."

"Be careful," Johnny said as the four walked out. The secondary temporary leader of the League turned to Peter. "What's the plan big man?"

"I've summoned all on planet available operatives. Wilson is even coming in," Peter chuckled. "We're going to take the base and end this once and for all. An extraction team will get Sarah out. A secondary team will take out the Skull. I plan to have Wilson on the secondary team as well as Logan. It's a messy job."

"Good idea. What about calling in Asgardian back up?" Johnny asked. "Loki would lay waste to the facility with ease."

"And possibly get bystanders hurt in the process. No, Loki's job is to protect the kids." Peter looked up at the hologram again. "Fury Junior has gone after Steve."

"What are they going to do if they catch him?" Johnny asked. He sat down in a chair and kicked his legs up on the table casually. He watched as Peter thought about his answer.

"I honestly don't know," Peter admitted. "I mean I see why Steve did it but the way he did it is what's going to get him in trouble. This whole family is pretty much wreaked. I just hope it doesn't end up a divorce for Steve and Natasha." Johnny nodded in agreement. Things sure would never be the same around here.

* * *

The tunic was far too loose for Aaron's tastes but he wore it anyway. The numerous wounds were gone thanks to Eir but the soreness of the fight still lingered. His hair was still damp from the bath he had just taken. His bare feet met the cool floor of his Asgardian chambers and he shivered.

A knock sounded on his door. He looked over to see Loki standing in his open doorway. The god was dressed casually as well but held a leather vest in his arm.

"I brought you this," Loki said holding it out. "It is not your mission vest but for now it will have to do. Unnr is making some better clothes for you as we speak."

"Thank you Loki, you have been far too kind," Aaron whispered taking the vest from him. He slipped it on and laced it up. The familiar tight feeling made him feel slightly better. "Whose chambers am I sleeping in? They seem set up for someone else."

"These were Sarah's chambers years ago," Loki replied. "We have kept them in order just in case any of you were to visit. I thought you would be at home here." Aaron nodded softly. His fingers ran along the table and the bedframe as he made his way to the balcony. He could hear the sound of the kids laughing below in the garden somewhere. Loki paused before joining him at the railing. "She will come back."

"But at what cost?" Loki did not reply. He feared as the others did. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed."

"It is fine," Loki insisted. "You are my brother Aaron; I feel your pain just as my mother feels Natasha's." Aaron looked to Loki with an unspoken question. The god let out a soft sigh before conveying what he had been told by his wife. "Natasha has locked herself into her room. Mother sits with her now. Sif and Sigyn are trying their best to cheer her up."

"I don't know if I can look at Steve again without hitting him," Aaron muttered in disgust. "We told him that the mission was going to be pulled. We told him that it was too risky. Now look where we're at. Sarah is in the hands of a lunatic. Junior is, well, I'm pretty sure his allegiance still lies with us despite the events that have happened. I just hope he can protect her well enough."

Loki placed a gentle hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron looked up at him as he went to speak. "Sarah and Junior are a good team. Despite the events that have occurred, Sarah will turn to her brother for help and he will provide it. Worry not, my brother," Loki insisted. Loki's look of sympathy eased Aaron's troubles. He placed a hand on the older man's and nodded. "Perhaps breakfast will do you good."

"I don't think I can stomach anything," Aaron confessed as they turned. Loki laughed and led him across the room.

"Nonsense! The food here would put even your wife's to shame," Loki chuckled. Aaron laughed at the thought. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Oh I won't. She'd kill us both," Aaron said with a smirk. Loki ruffled his hair causing Aaron to knock his hand away. They walked in silence down the hall for a few moments. "Loki, tell of Gunnarr." Loki paused in his step but quickly covered it. "Please."

"Before I met you, I thought that perhaps she had found the one she belonged to here," Loki began. "When Sarah came to stay with us shortly before your mission that Christmas, she was often times accompanied by one of the Warriors Three or myself. A number of the elders believed that she should be escorted by someone who was not so controversial and perhaps could forge an alliance with Midgard. One of my father's advisors told him of his son Gunnar, a young man that resembles you in many ways. Mother said the child would do.

"Gunnar and Sarah hit it off, surprisingly. I saw the heart threads between them but the few that were necessary would not appear. I knew that she was close to finding the one she loved but Gunnar was not him. Despite my knowledge, I let the courtship develop. I should have ended it before his death. Perhaps it would have hurt her less," Loki murmured. He paused at a portrait and pointed to it. "That is him. This picture was painted a few days before his death."

"She looks happy," Aaron commented admiring the way his wife was smiling at the young man. "What happened to him?"

"Sarah went with the Warriors Three and Sif on an adventure. I did not go because Sif believed I would cause mischief again as I had on our last adventure. The girls were separated from the Warriors Three and attacked. Heimdall informed Gunnarr and I and we went to rescue the girls. Gunnar threw himself onto Sarah before an arrow could kill her. He died in Sarah's arms. She spent the next week quite inconsolable. The wise words my father gave her finally allowed her to be at some peace. The young boy who bears his name was born on his death date. Sarah was not informed," Loki told him.

"She falls for warriors," Aaron observed. "She never told me about him."

"I don't doubt it. It hurts her to this day knowing he died to save her. She fears you will one day do the same," Loki informed him. Aaron looked down at the floor and then at the portrait again.

"I would if it saved her," Aaron whispered. "Shall we go to breakfast?" Loki nodded and led him away. Perhaps he shouldn't have told Aaron the story after all.

* * *

Junior turned around when he heard Sarah stirring. He had gotten up to stretch after napping next to her. After stretching, he had replaced some of her bandages and planned to wake her but it seems she woke already.

"Junior?" she asked tiredly. Her eyes were scanning the room intensely as he walked up. Her eyes locked onto him and she smiled gently. "There you are."

"I see your sight is back," he chuckled. "How many?" He held up two fingers.

"Two up and three down smartass," she muttered. Slowly she moved her fingers to her face and brushed her hair back. "Still hurts to move."

"With the beating you took I would have thought you'd still be out," Junior replied. "You think you can try and stomach something?" She gave him a weak nod and he brought over the tray with her food. Weakly and with a few attempts, Sarah managed to move so she was sitting up in the bed. Junior slid his pillow behind her back and eased her head onto the wall. She gave him a grateful half smile. "Let's get some food in you, shall we?"

Junior set the tray down on her lap softly. Sarah tried to pick up the spoon to the soup but her hand was shaking too much. Junior shook his head and picked up the spoon and the bowl. He spooned out a small amount and put it to her lips. She took the offered food with an embarrassed blush coating her cheeks. Junior laughed at her embarrassment. He continued to feed her and helped her with her drink as well.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I owe you."

"No this is just me paying you back for all the times you've tended to me," Junior replied. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You'll be all better soon Sis, I promise. We'll make it through." Sarah opened her mouth to reply but a pale sheen overcame her. Junior reached over her to the side of the bed and held a bucket up before she could puke all over the bed. He held back her bangs and held the bucket while she lost what little nutrients she had eaten.

Five minutes of dry heaving later, Junior called for a nurse for another bucket. A fever had taken hold and she whimpered in pain. The nurse came in with a bucket and a cold rag with a bucket of water. The nurse was Julia.

"Julia will you watch her for a little bit?" Junior asked as the woman tended to his older sister.

"Yes sir. I'll try to get this fever down," Julia reassured him.

"Don't leave," Sarah pleaded and reached for him. "Please." Her voice was strained. Junior kissed her forehead gently. "Please."

"I'll be right back. Someone has some answers for me," he snarled. He stormed out of the room and down to Schmidt's office. The man looked up as Junior walked in.

"What is it?"

"My sister has a fever, that shouldn't be happening," Junior growled. "What did you give her?"

"The usual," Schmidt responded. "In other test subjects the drug would slowly build up a tolerance but also a dependence if left in the body too long. She's detoxing the drug out right now. I'm sure she'll be fine, half of the test subjects survived the procedure."

Before Schmidt realized, Junior had him pinned against a wall by his collar. Raging blue eyes glared at the man. "If my sister dies," Junior hissed, "then you die. Got it?" Junior released the man and walked out. Schmidt laughed in triumph. He had finally made the boy unbalanced. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Julia looked up at Junior as he reentered his room. She was trying to sooth the woman lying on the bed but to no avail.

"Bring more water every so often Julia," Junior said before taking her place. "I'll tend to my sister." The woman nodded and left him alone again.

"I don't want to die," Sarah whispered. She wrapped a weak hand around his wrist. "I don't want to die."

"You'll be fine. Just a little while longer and you can kick it. The drug he gave you, the one you're so tolerant of now, if it's left administered for too long it causes dependency. You'll pull through," Junior insisted. "You'll pull through." The tears started as he pulled her to his chest and held her tight. He sobbed gently as his sister started to beg for relief from the burning in her veins. "You'll pull through."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Please review. I value all opinions and ideas. Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Happy New Year._**


	8. Did You Hear?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

_**NOTE: Um, I believe I forgot to mention that each chapter is a day's time. So the first chapter happened on Nov 28th of 2025. The second chapter skips ahead to December 5, 2025. So right now we're at December 11, 2025.**_

* * *

The snow below Logan's foot crunched softly as he took his position behind a tree. He glanced over at Bucky who had climbed up into a tree for a better view. The spy was observing the base for a security opening.

"What are we up against?" Logan asked.

"A small army," Bucky replied. He could count five barracks for soldiers surrounding the man section of the base. They were, by the insignias he spotted on their shoulders and chests, low ranking recruits. Each barrack likely housed fifty men and women. He hadn't seen an officer or an agent of slight veteran rank since taking his perch twenty minutes ago. The logical conclusion was they were housed inside the main complex built into the mountain. "With an arsenal that would rival Stark's."

"Don't let him hear you say that, he'd build another hundred suits," Logan grunted. "See any openings?"

"How's a truck ride sound?" Bucky countered.

"Obvious," Logan replied. "Any secret passages?"

"Well there's a storm front coming in. If the snow can give us enough cover, we hike to above the compound and drop in from above. I don't know how we'd get out though," Bucky said with a shrug. "Sound like fun?"

"Of course. I give it a half hour before the snow starts. Let's get moving." Bucky jumped from the tree and landed next to the man. "Show off."

"Oh yeah Mr. Samurai, I'm the show off," Bucky scoffed. Logan gave Bucky a Gibb's slap before marching off. Bucky glared after him and rubbed the back of his head. "It'll be fun they said. You're old buddies they said. You'll work well together they said. They can take that and shove it up their-. Oomph." Bucky fell back into the snow from the impact of the snow covered ice ball thrown at his face. He wiped the snow off and looked at Logan who was chuckling silently. "Asshole."

"Shut up Barnes or I'll teach you a lesson on respecting your elders." Logan turned away from Bucky again. Bucky started to mock Logan again as he got up but thought better of it when he barely dodged a snowball. "Barnes, hurry your ass up."

"Yes master, of course master, yes master," Bucky muttered jogging to catch up.

"If we get captured, you get tortured first," Logan informed him. Bucky grimaced at the thought. "Buck up, Bucky."

"Very funny Logan." The Wolverine laughed at Bucky's irritation but didn't push him any further.

* * *

Schmidt looked down at the file in his hand. The latest reconnaissance on the Avengers had just come in confirming Junior's original information and adding more. He had fuel for the fire he was making now. He chuckled and set the file down on his desk. Things were coming along splendidly.

A knock at his door caused him to look up. Julia was standing in the doorway fiddling with the rag in her hand. Her eyes were locked on floor in front of her as she waited for his cue to talk. Schmidt leaned back in his chair.

"What is it Julia?" Schmidt asked.

"Her fever broke early this morning, Herr Schmidt. Junior has stepped out for his morning workout routine while she rests. Sarah Barton is now healthy enough for questioning," Julia informed him. Slowly she brought her eyes up to his. "However, the weakened mental state of Mrs. Barton would cause me to advise you not to question her further. She is very unstable, Herr Schmidt."

"Thank you for the information Julia. You are dismissed." She bowed and left him in silence. Schmidt stood after a moment and followed out the door. His choice to employ Doctor Julia as his mole against his second in command seemed to be a good choice. She had kept him advised at every step. It was worth allowing her to leave after this all was over.

The halls of the compound were nearly empty as he made his way through his grounds. The occasional veteran agent would pass him on the way back from training. Despite the peace and quiet, Schmidt knew to remain on alert. He suspected the Avengers would attempt to infiltrate the base soon. When that happened, he would be ready to use the siblings against their own families. He had little use for Junior. When he first recruited the boy he had been a fun distraction for Schmidt, but now he was just another pawn he was becoming tired of. His newest plaything, Sarah, would soon grow boring as well if he could not crack her soon.

The door to Junior's room opened with a slight push. Schmidt listened for anything before stepping into the room. Asleep on the bed was the oldest of the Rogers children. She was buried under blankets with a glass of water and a bucket next to her on the table. Schmidt had little doubt that she was actually pretending to be asleep. A slight twitch of her trigger finger confirmed his thoughts. He closed the door behind him loud enough that she had no excuse to still be asleep. As anticipated, she jumped at the sound and turned her undivided attention to the man at the door.

"I heard your fever broke," he commented. "It is a good thing it did. I believe your brother was seriously considering different methods of how to kill me. Of course I'm sure you are plotting that right now, yes?"

There was a twitch of amusement that crossed her face as she sat up in the bed. With a chuckle, she answered, "Oh yes but even I am not stupid enough to try that in my condition. You have little to worry about Johann." With the back of her hand, she wiped away the sheen of sweat that formed on her brow from the movement. "Come to question me again? I'm afraid I won't be very useful. My head is still a disassembled picture puzzle."

"Oh no questions for now," Schmidt insisted with the falsest of smiles. "I came to tell you some news a little bug informed me of just this morning. Your husband is no longer at the Mansion, neither is your mother or father." The reaction was the one he desired. Her muscles tensed up and her eyes lit up with an emotion akin to hurt.

"What are you rambling on about?" she muttered attempting to cover the shock of his statement. She hoped that his words were false but a voice in the back of her head said otherwise. "You'll have to excuse my hearing problems."

"Not a problem," Schmidt chuckled playing along. "According to an informant of mine, your father left the Mansion covertly the other night. The Director of SHIELD's son has gone after him. From the information we were leaked it seems your father assaulted your husband and left." There was no covering up her reaction this time. Schmidt held back the smile of triumph as Sarah covered her face with her hands and brought her knees to her chest. "It also appears that shortly after that, Aaron and Natasha went away to Asgard. They were picked up by Thor."

The sound of his nearing footsteps reached her through her denial. Tears threatened to start as his words echoed in her mind. She was alone. Her husband had left her to rot here. Her mother had fled. Who knew where Steve went. She was alone except for her brother. The feeling of her heart breaking like a shattered glass sliced through her chest leaving a wound that she could have sworn was physical.

She jumped when Schmidt's hand landed on her shoulder. He petted her head as he would an animal. His fake pity was raining down on her. He sat down next to her on the bed and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"It hurts, does it not child? The feeling of shattered glass within you tearing you to ribbons from the inside is breaking you. The knowledge that you've been abandoned is slowly ripping you apart. Perhaps one day you will make those who did this to you feel the pain that's within you. Think about it, Agent Rushman. Oh sorry, I meant Agent Barton." His final words cut her deeper than any of his other words. He gripped her shoulders firmly and stood from the bed. "I will be seeing you."

Sarah fell back against the wall with her hands over her eyes. The tears she was crying ran down the inside of her arms and dripped onto the sheets. She was effectively shattered by the news.

"Sarah?" It was Junior's voice. "What have you done?" His voice was angry as he quickly approached the bed. "What did you do Schmidt?"

"I just informed her about your father's betrayal. He's left the Mansion. Also her husband and your mother have left for Asgard it seems," Schmidt mused. "Seems your family is full of betrayals Steven." Schmidt left without another word.

"Sarah, Sarah look at me," Junior coaxed sitting down and place his hands on her cheeks. "Sis, please."

"They left," she whimpered. "They all left." Junior pulled her into his lap and held her as she wept. He knew that the news was the one thing that could break his sister's will. He feared for her now more than ever.

It was some time before she cried herself to sleep. Junior laid her gently down on the bed once again before rummaging through his bags. He had to find out from Laura what was going on.

"Sweetheart?" Laura asked when she picked up the line.

"Thank God," Junior whispered.

"I guess you've heard then," Laura guessed. "About them leaving."

"Only the mumbled segment that my sister said after Schmidt pulled some psychological trick on her. What happened Laura?" Junior asked in the lowest voice he could manage.

"Well after they discovered Steve was working with you they locked him up overnight. They brought him up for questioning after we talked it over. When he refused to talk, they let Aaron take swings at him. He only talked when I showed him the picture you sent me of Sarah. Afterward Aaron locked him back up but tried to pick a fight with him. Your dad won and busted out using Aaron to break down the cell door. He fled. For their own safety, Clint and Logan had Aaron and Natasha moved to Asgard. This whole thing involves your family, they figured it would be safer for them to be off planet," Laura explained.

"I bet Schmidt told her what he knew but since she doesn't know the whole story she thinks they've just abandoned her. She's not stable right now anyway! Damn it all. I'll try to fix her up. Any word on rescue?" Junior inquired.

"They sent an observation team in. Dad and Bucky by the looks of it. They expect to be moving within a week's time. Pete's in charge with Johnny. The Avengers let us take the lead, we're thinking clearer than most of them are right now," Laura muttered. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Worried about my sister. She's healing up pretty well but you know how I am," Junior said. "What about you?"

"I keep getting sick," Laura told him. "I'm going to get it checked out. I'm starting to think-."

"No, baby please," Junior said abruptly. "If it's that, we'll talk when I get home, promise."

"What if you don't come home?" Laura asked hesitantly. Junior paused as he thought it over. "I don't think I can go on without you Junior."

"You will Laura. I love you so much," Junior confessed. "I wish I could kneel in front of you and ask you to marry me but will over the phone be okay?"

"Of course."

"Then Laura Logan, marry me," Junior proposed.

"Yes Steve, I'd love to," Laura whispered into the phone.

"Good. If anything happens to me, my sister will take care of you. Aaron and Sarah will take care of you for me. I need to go sweetheart but I love you," Junior said again.

"I love you too. Be safe love." Laura hung up leaving Junior in the quiet company of his sleeping sister. He looked over at his sister with a sigh. Now how was he going to tell his sister that their father ran because he found out what happened after she was taken? Life in this family was not simple.

* * *

Schmidt's silent entrance into the observation room outside of his pet project's room was expected by those that monitored the young teenager but it always managed to scare them all when he spoke.

"How is Miss Carter today, Doctor?" Schmidt asked in his trademark calm voice. The young doctor, after recovering from the small heart attack he experienced, turned around to look at their leader.

"She is doing fine, Herr Schmidt. She has stopped throwing a knife at everyone that walks through the door," the doctor replied. "She's meditating now."

"She is devoted to her routine," Schmidt chuckled. "Is she up for visitors?"

"At your own risk," the doctor replied. Schmidt nodded and motioned for the doctor to trigger the door. The door slid open and Schmidt walked into the small transfer area between the observation room and the actual room. The door behind him close and the one in front of him opened. Before he could step out of the room, a knife was implanted in the wall next to his head. He removed the blade and stepped out.

"I thought I told you know more knife throwing," Schmidt said. "You're not listening to your elders."

"After what I learned from Rogers, what did you expect?" the teenager countered. Her brown hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail to reveal the normally concealed brown eyes that she possessed. Nearly five foot five inches, the young woman was starting to resemble the woman she was cloned from. The attitude was starting to emerge as well. "What do you want?" Schmidt threw the knife casually back at her. She snatched it before it could fall and slid her weapon back into its sheath without looking away from Schmidt.

"I just came to tell you that you're going to have a new mom soon, well mom figure," Schmidt informed her.

"I'll kill her like I did the rest," she threatened.

"Come now Margret-."

"Maggie! My name is Maggie!"

"Sorry. Maggie she is a good woman. The sister of your precious Rogers," Schmidt sneered. "If you kill her, you're just saving me the trouble. She's just as head strong as you, more actually. She knows Peggy." Maggie's glared sent shivers down the doctor's spine as he watched through the window. Schmidt acted as if he didn't see Maggie's glare. "You'll love her."

"Is that an order?" Maggie countered.

"Oh I learned that I can't order you around, just as I can't order her. As you're both more or less my prisoners, why not put you together and see what happens?" Maggie went to throw another knife. Schmidt caught her wrist before she could throw it and held her still. "Margret Carter if you do not stop this foolishness I will be forced to discipline you." Maggie swallowed nervously at the threat and dropped the knife to the ground. "Good girl. I knew I kept you around for something. I will introduce you to her in three days. Behave until then will you?"

Schmidt left the girl in silence. She glared at the door for a long time imagining what it would be like to kill the man. She would kill him one day.

* * *

Logan looked over his shoulder at Bucky who was watching through another grate in the room. The pair shook their heads at Schmidt's plans but pressed on through the air vents. They wanted to check on Sarah before they left.

When they reached the room, Junior's attempts to get a coherent answer from his sister were failing. He kept trying to no avail. She stared at the wall and mumbled incomprehensible words into her knees.

Bucky marked where the room was on the map he and Logan had made throughout the day before he signaled Logan to move on. The pair crawled through to the garage of the base where they slipped into the back of a transport truck. The truck rumbled out of the compound with no problem but experienced a mysterious flat tire five miles out from the base.

Logan and Bucky didn't stop running until they hit the ridge where their camping gear was set up. They relayed their data to the jet where Sharon and Tim routed it to the Mansion. The former soldiers settled in to watch the compound from their safe camp.

"We need to act soon," Bucky said after the longest bout of silence he had ever managed on an observation mission. "We should have taken Sarah out with us. It's not right to leave her in there."

"If we took her we would have started a war down there. You saw how bad she was. She was in no condition to fight," Logan countered.

"What could have made her that way?"

"My guess, she heard about her dad." Bucky conceded on that point. The one thing Sarah always had was her father to fall back on. Now he was gone. To her, he guessed, it would have been like having the last wall of protection between her and everything that ever threatened her being torn down and used as kindling. It didn't mean he had to be happy about leaving her though.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Please review. I value all opinions and ideas. Happy New Year._**


	9. She's Her Mother's Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

_December 12, 2025_

The smells she woke to were unfamiliar and yet they were enchanting. A number of them lulled her back to sleep a few times before she managed to grasp onto the few strands of consciousness she could feel within her. She tied the strands and climbed up out of the darkness of her slumber to meet the bright lights of an unfamiliar world.

A woman looked down at her as she woke. Her reddish brown curls were swept over one shoulder. She was one of the most beautiful women that Stephanie had ever seen in her life. The dress she wore reminded her of something her mother had once shown her years before.

"Ah the little lady has woken, hello Stephanie," said the goddess before her. "I am Lady Eir of Asgard. I have sent for a family member."

"Asgard?" The word was clearly spoken as a question. The woman hesitated to answer the child. She was not sure it was her place to answer the child's questions.

"I have it taken care of Eir," Loki said from the doorway as he strolled in. "It is good to see you awake my precious niece."

"Uncle Loki!" Stephanie jumped off the bed and into Loki's arms. He smiled at her actions and held her close as she snuggled into his warm arms. He set her back down on her bed and knelt in front of her. "Uncle Loki what am I doing in Asgard?"

"Do you remember the battle?" Loki asked. Stephanie thought about it and lowered her shirt. There was a scar where the bullet had gone through her chest weeks before. She looked back up at him with a tear running down her cheek. She gave him a short nod and reached for his hand. "After the battle you were taken to the hospital. The doctors of Midgard could not help you. Eir could. We brought you here. Do not fret; your brothers are here as are your cousins. Your father is coming now to speak with you. He had to deal with your uncle first."

"Where's my mommy?" she asked. Loki swallowed nervously avoiding the child's eyes. "Uncle Loki where's my mom?" Stephanie demanded.

"Your father will explain," Loki murmured. "All that matters right now is that you are safe and well."

"Where's Uncle Junior?" Stephanie demanded.

"Enough Stephanie," a tired voice said from the doorway. She looked up to see her father standing there. He looked worn and tired. "Come on Stephanie, I'll explain when we reach your room." Aaron held out a hand to his daughter. She stood and made her way to her father. Aaron picked her up gently and looked to Loki who rose from his spot next to the bed. "Loki will you inform the other children that Stephanie is awake?"

"Of course. I shall also inform Natasha. She will be happy to learn that her granddaughter has made a full recovery." Loki left the room before Aaron started to walk. He carried Stephanie through the wings of the castle between the healing room and Stephanie's assigned room.

"Miss Stephanie," a servant said bowing as they entered. "Shall we get you dressed properly miss?" Stephanie looked at her father who nodded approvingly. She climbed down from his arms and followed the woman to a changing curtain. The servant dressed her in a dress but upon suggestion from her father included a pair of leggings for the girl. The servant showed Stephanie that the skirt could be removed by unclipping it in various locations.

"That will be all, thank you," Aaron said to the woman as she stepped out with Stephanie. The woman bowed before leaving them. Aaron lifted Stephanie up and placed her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. Where's Mom and Uncle Junior? Why aren't they here?" Stephanie asked. Aaron hesitated and looked away from his child. "Are," she started to tear up, "are they dead?"

"Oh no dear, no," Aaron insisted and cupped her chin. "They're not dead."

"Then where are they?" Stephanie demanded.

"Your mother was taken by your uncle," Aaron whispered. "They are now both in the hands of the Red Skull."

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" Stephanie shouted standing up. "You should be saving her!" Aaron sat down on the floor with his head in his hands. He didn't have the patience to deal with his temperamental daughter. Stephanie sensed that her father was not as well as he had seemed. "Dad?" Her voice nearly caused his heart to break. "Daddy?" She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay Daddy?"

"I will be when your mother is back," Aaron mumbled into his hands. He let out a huff before pulling his youngest into his lap. "I was trying to help get your mother back. Unfortunately, I had a fight with Grandpa Steve. It became obvious that I couldn't handle the mission and neither could your grandmother after we learned some facts about your mother's abduction. They sent us here to be safe and to rest. All I would do if I was on that mission would get myself killed."

Stephanie looked up at her dad as he stared at the floor in front of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gently. The sad smile returned to his face as he held her to his chest and kissed the side of her head. Soft sniffles confirmed his suspicion that his daughter was crying. He reassured her that the others would be able to get Sarah back.

The door to the room opened and a pair of identical faces peered into the room. Two sets of arms wrapped firmly around the pair and Stephanie started to sob as she heard her brothers' reassuring voices. James and Natalia were the next ones to reach the group and joined in the family hug. The other kids stood watch at the door with the adults.

"I…I need some rest," Stephanie managed to say a while later through her sniffles. "Please." Aaron silently picked her up as the others broke away from him. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up. "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too sweetheart," Aaron murmured against her forehead before kissing her once again. Ian hurried over and handed Stephanie his teddy bear.

"I thought he could protect you while you sleep," Ian mumbled blushing.

"Thank you Ian," Stephanie whispered as she took the teddy bear.

"When you're ready we can play tag in the garden," Ian said happily. "Or ride horses!"

"Ian enough," Talia said gently. "Let her rest." The boy nodded and walked out with the rest of the kids.

Stephanie waited in her bed for a long time before she got up. She checked the hall before going out to the balcony. She could see the training grounds from her room. She looked for a way down from the balcony. Her mother had once told her about a warrior here named Brunnhilde. Maybe if Brunnhilde taught her as she had taught Sarah then Stephanie could help rescue her mother. How she was going to get to Earth was an issue she'd deal with later. Right now, all she wanted to know was if the woman would train her to be a warrior.

After a few minutes of surveying her surroundings, the little girl determined that the best way to get down from the balcony was to jump into the tree a few feet away from the balcony. She balanced precariously on the railing of the balcony.

"Here goes nothing," she said to the tree before jumping.

The collision of a branch to her face barely registered with the child as she clung to the offending branch's brother in an attempt to keep from falling to the ground. The last thing she needed right now as for her father to find out she had been sneaking around the castle.

"Not your best idea," she commented to herself. She glanced around for another branch. She reached over, caught another branch with her hand, and swung down to a sturdy limb that she balanced on. The drop from the tree limb to the ground was low enough that she risked the small jump. With a surprising amount of grace, she landed firmly on the ground beneath the tree's branches. Her hair fell into her face causing her to huff a jet of air out to blow her hair out of her face before she stood.

The gate to the garden wasn't latched, thankfully, and allowed her through with no difficulties. She avoided windows and open spaces as she made her way through the gardens to the training grounds near the castle. A few people glanced at her as she walked the open space from the castle wall to the training ground's walls. No one stopped her until she got to the entrance of the training grounds. A young woman peered down at her with an odd look on her face.

"What is your business here child?" the woman asked.

"I want to see Brunnhilde." The woman raised an eyebrow at the child's words, but sent a runner to get the woman anyway. It took a few moments for the warrior to appear. She waved away the gatekeeper once she set eyes on the child.

"You are supposed to be resting," Brunnhilde said crossing her arms over her chest. "Did you think just because we have not officially met that I do not know who you are, daughter of Sarah."

"I was counting on it," Stephanie shot back. "I want you to train me to be a warrior like my mother."

"The Queen has given orders not to train you," Brunnhilde replied. "However, I do have a gift that I wished your mother would pass on to you in due time. Perhaps someone who is not bound by the Queen's order to myself and my warriors may train you." Brunnhilde knelt down next to Stephanie and pulled a sheathed weapon from her robe. It was the length of an adult's short sword but quite large on the tiny child. "When you were born, word reached us here in Asgard as well. I thought back to when I trained your mother and decided that you should have one of the finest swords made. This is yours. Reveal the blade young one."

After a moment of hesitation, Stephanie reached out and took the sword from Brunnhilde. She pulled the blade out of the sheath and stared at the shining metal. There were runes carved into the metal increasing its beauty. It fit perfectly in her hand.

"What do the runes mean?" Stephanie asked looking up at Brunnhilde.

"This one," she said motioning to the one that looked like a sharply designed n, "is uruz. Among its numerous meanings is strength, wisdom, speed, and courage. This one here," she motioned to the one that looked like a y with a third line up the center of the letter, "is algiz. It is a protection rune. On the other side are markings that I had Loki put on it. Do not ask me what they are because they are from his mind and not mine. May this sword serve you well throughout your life."

"Thank you Brunnhilde," Stephanie whispered gripping the handle. "But who is going to teach me to be a warrior if you can't?" She looked up at the woman who chuckled softly. "What?"

"Perhaps you should talk to your aunt who has courted war in the past," Brunnhilde suggested. "Shall I help you dawn your sword before you leave?" Stephanie nodded silently while slipping the blade back into the sheath. Brunnhilde slid the leather strap over Stephanie's shoulder and tightened it down at the waist. "Try taking the sword out." Stephanie reached up and pulled it out with little difficulty. "It shall fit you nicely. Now run along before someone sees you. Your aunt is probably in the palace's private training grounds. Do you want one of my warriors to show you?"

"Sure." Brunnhilde called for a girl that was a bit older than Stephanie but young enough to pass for a sister. The young warrior led the mortal through the palace grounds until they came across Sif practicing just as Brunnhilde said she would be. The warrior left and Stephanie cleared her throat nervously. Sif immediately turned around to address the child.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sif asked worriedly. The Asgardian traversed the distance between them in seconds. "I thought you were supposed to be rest."

"How can I rest when my mother is in danger?" Stephanie countered. Sif winced at the reminder. "I want you to train me to be a warrior. Brunnhilde said that she has been ordered not to but you haven't. Train me please."

"Stephanie," Sif sighed, "can we talk about this first?"

"I want to be a warrior. I want to be strong so I can defend my family. Please Sif! You would do anything for your family," Stephanie pleaded. The older woman stared down at the child for a few moments. She had allowed Torunn to start training when she was younger than Stephanie. The Asgardian also knew that Sarah had been training Stephanie the basics back on Earth.

"All right child I'll teach you some. Let me get a practice dummy out." The child watched as the woman went to a small building and carried out two dummies. Stephanie pulled her sword out and tested the grip in her hand. Sif drew her own sword and started to talk the child through how to hold the weapon.

Hours later as it neared the Asgardian time for dinner, Loki wandered into the training grounds hoping that Sif would be able to tell him where the mischievous Stephanie Barton had wandered off to only to find her in the middle of fighting a dummy. Loki forced the groan that threatened to escape him down into the depths of lungs before he gave away his position. He waited for Stephanie to finish the exercise she was on and started to clap. Both Stephanie and Sif looked up at him surprised.

"Do not tell Thor," Sif said instantly.

"I shall not. However, I do need to have a discussion with my niece. Torunn would like to see you, Sif," Loki commented as he approached. Sif patted Stephanie's head before walking away. "Nice sword."

"It was a gift," Stephanie said sliding the sword back into its sheath. "Are you going to tell my father?"

"I haven't decided yet." He sat down on the bench in the yard. "Why are you training?"

"So I can defend my family," Stephanie replied. "Save my mother."

"Your mother will get out of her situation without your rescue my dear," Loki countered.

"She might need my help in the future!" Stephanie protested.

"At which time you will have been trained by her," Loki said. "You are angry."

"I don't deny that."

"Anger, to misquote a movie character, leads to suffering," Loki stated. "Take it from someone who has done various bad things in his past that he'd rather forget using anger to do something will get you nowhere, but trouble."

"You don't get it!"

"Yes I do." The god patted the bench space next to him and waited for her to sit down. "I shall make you a deal Stephanie."

"What type of deal?" she asked cautiously.

"If I train you then you must promise me that you will not fight in battle until I say you are ready," Loki proposed. "You would get your training and could fight if the situation was ever dire enough, but it also protects your childhood innocence that you seem to want to throw away."

Stephanie stared at the ground in front of her. The deal was probably what she would end up with at one point anyway so why not just agree to it now. She had one thing that she wanted to specify first.

"We don't tell my parents, yours, Thor, or anybody else," Stephanie added in.

"You have yourself a deal," Loki said holding out a hand. She shook on it. "All right, I'll come get you tomorrow morning. Now we need to get you washed up before dinner. You smell like the battlefield and trees."

"I jumped into a tree," Stephanie confessed.

"That's how you got out of your room," Loki guessed. She hummed in confirmation earning a chuckle from Loki. "Come on kiddo." Loki stood and held out a hand to his niece. She took it and followed him out. She swore to herself to train every moment she could. Next time she wouldn't be powerless in a battle. Next time her only option won't be throwing a knife. Next time she would be ready.

* * *

**_I honestly have no excuse for why this is so late._**

**_Thanks for reading. Please review. I value all opinions and ideas. _**


End file.
